The Boarding School Disaster
by Drarryloverangel57
Summary: Draco's parents are killed by a madman in a gang, the Death Eaters. Lily and James take him in, and Harry is forced to go to school with the prat. what ever will happen? changed to M for later lemons...PERM HIATUS
1. The Bad News Bomb

Harry sat in his room, stunned. Today turned out to be in the worst. His parents dropped the biggest bomb on him. As he sat on the edge of his bed, he thought about all the bad events that made this Monday all the worse. Harry laid back in his bed, drifting off to sleep, recapping the day's events.

It started like a normal day, the annoying alarm on the night table next to his head blaring at top volume. Or, it was supposed to, anyway. This morning was different; the alarm wasn't turned on, or maybe Harry's favorite butler, who loved to play tricks on him, had muted it. Either way, he was half an hour late waking up, and had to cut time off his shower, which was the only thing he looked forward to in the morning. That, and breakfast with his parents, Lily and James Potter.

After, his hot shower, Harry walked through the Manor, heading to the dining hall, struggling to pull on his uniform jacket. Like all the high classed, or 'pure-bloods' in England, he attended a private school in which tuition costs more than the average man's six month salary. Harry attended Gryffindor Private High School , home of the Lions. Every well known A-listers' children attended that school, or a sister or brother school around England, like Salazaar England Day, home of the Snakes, Godric High's utter rival. Some of the children's parent's professions ranged from successful lawyers to captains of big industries all around Europe.

Harry sat down in his favorite chair in the dining hall, and Severus, Harry's butler and Lily's long time best friend, Arthur; James' butler and Molly; Lily's maid, brought breakfast arrangement of sausages, turkey bacon, regular bacon, eggs served in anyway possible, stacks of pancakes, and Harry's favorite cereal, Coco Puffs. They started to eat in silence; the only noise heard was the clinking of Lily's breakfast china.

"So, Harry, dear, how is school? How is our volleyball team?" asked Lily, being a Gryffindor Lion volleyball star herself.

"They are doing good, but would be better if Hermione wouldn't push herself so hard. She sprained her ankle, but is still training, just not that hard." It would be hard for Hermione not to push herself, seeing as her parents owned the England soccer team, and were teaching her in private lessons.

James coughed a pointed cough and muttered something about 'tell him already dearest...' and went back to checking stocks in the paper, _The Daily Prophet._

James and Lily were one of the most respected, highest classed couple in Europe. James Potter was a famous business owner. He owned several different franchises in England, France, and even the States. His stores ranged from several coffee shops, and department stores to electronic stores.

Lily took a deep breath and Harry braced himself. What was so important that Lily's usually cheerful face turned grave?

"Right, thank you for the reminder, dear." she started. "Well, this morning, on the television, we received grave news about a close friend of mine, and a business partner of your father's has just passed away." My father cleared his throat, and Lily backtracked. "Well, you knew them, and their son. It was Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. They were murdered in their homes last night by a crazy man named Tom Marvolo Riddle, who seemed to be apart of a gang, the Death Eaters. He was the leader." she paused. "Remember their son?"

"Darcus?" Harry asked, feigning innocence. He knew the blond. His parents were friends with his, and Lucius partly owned some of the same franchises as James, and Harry was forced to play with their son, Draco, all the time. Well, Harry tried to play, but Draco, the blond haired, stormy-eyed menace would push him around, take and break his toys, and whenever he could, Draco would make fun of Harry's slightly less rich friends.

"Draco, dear" she corrected, knowing fully well Harry remembered him. "He is without parents, and his bank accounts don't register to his name until he is 18, which is in a year. And, him being the son of my closest friend..." she trailed off, and looked down guiltily. Harry shot a glance towards his father, who gave him a 'I'm powerless against her' look.

Harry sighed defeatedly, and slumped back into his chair, his appetite suddenly gone.

"I'm not sharing my room." What Harry wanted to say that he wasn't going to share his house, but in truth, the Manor was big enough to fit more than two full families.

"I expected that, so Severus and Molly have arranged a room opposite yours for our guests. It's only for a year, Harry." Her eyes pleaded with Harry to forgive her, understand the situation, and give the arrangement a chance.

"It's fine, but don't expect me to like it. Now, I am very late to school, so if you'll excuse me-" Harry started to get up from the table.

"Oh, there is no need for that, dear. We called you in sick today." the guilty expression was back, and Harry turned to Severus, who was trying not to grin. That was the reason my alarm didn't go off. He didn't need to go to school today. Harry glared at Severus before turning back to Lily.

"The reason being...?" But even before he asked the question, he had a hint of what the reason might be. Lily, hesitating, tried to open her mouth to respond, but at that moment, the doorbell rang. Severus made a move to go and answer it, but Lily, who was dragging Harry, got there faster. At the door, Lily checked her designer clothes for wrinkles, and took several deep breathes to calm her fast pacing heart. Eventually, after a few more impatient rings of the bell, and several equally as impatient raps on the gold lion knocker, Lily finally opened the door. By that time, Harry was already expecting the guest, but was still just as irritated when he met the blond face to face. There was his answer.

With a familiar sneer, the blond pushed past Harry and greeted Lily in a polite, calm voice Harry only heard around his parents. Then, Harry had thought lunch was totally spoiled with the news, but knew it would get even worse by lunch.

~*DM~*HP*~

Lily forced Harry to show the Malfoy to his room, even though the former had no idea it existed until this morning. Sighing, he took a few of Malfoy's designer luggage and waited for Severus, Molly and Arthur to grab some as well. There were a few more suitcases left over, it seeming like Malfoy packed his whole wardrobe in the suitcases (which Harry knew was probably not the case, he just probably packed a little more than half). When Draco made no move to pack up his own luggage, Harry rolled his eyes and attempted to juggle five suitcases in his hands. Malfoy snorted after Harry repeatedly dropped the luggage on the way up the flights of stairs on the way to Malfoy's room. Finally, when they were just outside said blonde's room, Harry dropped all the luggage and massaged his arms, praying to any higher power that the room was up to Malfoy's ridiculously high standards. Harry snorted; even if the room was immaculate, Malfoy would point out any flaw, or make up one before he would admit the room was decent.

Taking a deep breath, Harry moved to open the door, but a pale hand beat him to the doorknob. He looked up and saw Malfoy sneering at him (when wasn't he sneering at Harry?)

"How hard is it to open a door, Potter?" he drawled, his smooth voice dripping with sarcasm. "Even someone with your IQ could do it without supervision...or should be able to, anyway."

Harry rolled his eyes; he seemed to do that a lot around Malfoy, but he moved back to let Malfoy do as he pleased. Malfoy impatiently opened the door. Harry was impressed; Severus and Molly did a wonderful job on pretty much a few hours notice. The room was sized and laid out almost identically like Harry's, but the curtains, upholstery and the sheets on the four poster canopy bed were not the ruby and gold Harry had come to know, but the deep greens and blacks of Salazaar Slytherin Private High. Other than that, the room was strikingly similar.

Malfoy walked around, eyeing everything with his skeptical, stormy orbs. One couldn't tell by his face if he liked it or hated it, so Harry had to ask.

"Everything up to your standards, your Highness?" But of course, the question was loaded with sarcasm. Malfoy turned around with a blank expression and looked directly at Harry with a calculating expression.

_'He probably is trying to figure out how to compliment something,'_ Harry thought. _'Doubt he's ever done it before.'_

"It's...okay for now, might need to add the Malfoy flair, of course. But it'll do." Harry wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not, but decided it was as close as Malfoy will ever get.

"Well, whatever. I'll be across the hall if you need anything. Albus has been assigned your personal assistant, so _please_, hesitate to ask." WIth that, Harry left.

~*DM*~*HP*~

All Harry really remembered after that was running all over the Manor on errands for Malfoy. I need this, go fetch me that, it was taxing on Harry, and it was just the first day. Harry had to sort out all of Malfoy's laundry, gave him his new uniform and listened to a half an hour rant on how the Gryffindors are inferior to the Slytherins. Harry was emotionally and physically drained.

But the the particular that played over and over in Harry's mind was when Harry had to fetch towels for Malfoy. The first few times, Harry had to keep running back and forth to the linen closet when Malfoy veto'd most of the towels, saying they were too red, too gold, not enough green, to white. When he thought he finally got the right towel, Harry didn't bother to knock, which meant waiting for Malfoy to get up and decide on the towel. Instead, Harry just went right in, and when he didn't see Malfoy in his room, Harry just barged into the bathroom. Harry wasn't at all prepared for what he saw.

Apparently, he had walked in on Malfoy, who was in the process of taking off his clothes for his bath. Standing with his back to Harry, the blonde was clad in only his black boxers, bending over to turn on the tap. Harry gasped, surprised, drawing Malfoy's attention to Harry, who was staring at the blonde. Harry vaguely noticed some changes from the boy he was bullied by when he was younger; the once extremely skinny blonde had filled out nicely, and is now sporting a six-pack, his usually angular face had softened in the right places, making him look mature, and his usually ice-cold grey eyes still gave nothing away. Except now, when he was so surprised, he didn't have time to pull of his usual calm demeanor Harry knew so well.

Harry stuttered an apology, while Malfoy, whose stone mask fell back into place, snatched the towel from Harry's hand and sneered at the brunette.

"Like what you see? Well, if you're done ogling me, you are welcome to leave anytime." Harry took the hint and ran back to his room, trying to control and identify the swirl of emotions he felt.

Now, we are back to where we started, Harry drifting off to sleep, thinking about how his day had gone horribly awry, but also replaying the bathroom scene a fair amount of times in his head. Harry was in for a long, bumpy ride, he just knew it.

~*DM*~*HP*~

A/N- Okay, this is the complete chapter. Please review, as this is my first story, and i want you guys to like me *smiles*. Thanks, love u all!


	2. First Day of School

The familiar blare of the alarm clock next to Harry's head woke him up the next. He dragged himself out of the comfortable bed and into the bathroom to take his treasured morning shower at his usual temperature. Maybe all that jazz about Malfoy and his parents was a horrible dream. Maybe he didn't have to share a house with the boy who made his 'play dates' hell when he was younger. Harry was almost convinced that Malfoy's parents didn't die, and he wasn't now living with Harry and his parents. When he stepped out of his room, all his hope came crashing down when he saw Malfoy standing outside his room, looking quite nice in the Gryffindor uniform. Malfoy wasn't looking at him, however, he was looking down in disdain at the uniform that was considerably lighter than the ones Slytherins use, and the ruby and gold tie that hung slightly loose off Malfoy's neck. Finally, the blonde's icy, disinterested gaze fell on Harry.

"What is it with you and gawking at me, Potter? Are you just going to stand there with your mouth open so wide its catching flies, or are we going to breakfast?" Malfoy suggested pointedly in his cold, detached voice. Harry nodded and wordlessly led him to the dining room.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, but Lily and James would try to strike up a conversation with the blond, probably trying to break his polite, yet icy facade he wore like a protective armor at all times, but would fail after the blond would give monosyllabic answers, effectively ending the conversation. Eventually, Lily herded the boys into the car to drive them to Godric Gryffindor Private High school for Draco's first day.

The five minute drive to the school was a bit uncomfortable; you could feel the fact that Malfoy didn't want to go, but he had no choice, as Lily and James were his legal guardians until he came of age. Harry thought what most would call irritation, Draco would call nervousness hidden under a mask of agitation. The thought warmed Harry; school was the one place Harry had more control over than Draco as co-captain of the basketball team with his friend, Ron, and one of the best players, and the fact that he was friends with the smartest, prettiest girl in school who also happened to be the captain of the undefeated volleyball team, Hermione; Harry was one of the most popular, most liked guys in the school. Even Draco had no authority over Harry here.

With that thought in his head, he practically leapt out of the car before Lily had the chance to pull up to the curb. Lily tried to scold Harry about safety, but he was striding purposely towards the building with an agitated Malfoy in tow. Harry was in such a good mood, he lead Malfoy to the front office without ditching him, and even showed him around, getting him settled in school. Once, they passed an 'acquaintance' of Malfoy's. Harry wondered why a true Slytherin would have transferred to his school as well.

"DRAY!" the petite, and one could say pretty brunette said enthusiastically. She threw her arms around his neck, but couldn't quite reach until 'Dray' picked her up and swung her around.

"Panse, what are you doing in the lions' den?" He asked her with more emotion in his voice then Harry had ever heard, besides disdain and annoyance.

"Well, when I heard the horrid news about your parents, I'm so sorry by the way, and I tried to call you. When you didn't answer, I located Theo, and he told me that you had transferred here. Then, I decided to transfer here, too! At least you have a friendly face to turn to when you need it." she turned to Harry. "Ah, Potter. What are you doing trailing Draco?" Harry, stunned, couldn't think of a coherent sentence, so Draco spoke for him.

"You know his father was an acquaintance of my father, and our mothers would love to gossip, so, in Narcissa's will, she put Lily as my legal guardian until I turn eighteen. Harry was just showing me around." Harry blanched at the mention of his given name. Malfoy pulled Pansy to his side and turned to Harry. "And you may be wondering who this is. This is my girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. We were put together a lot as kids, as were you and I, and we finally got together a year ago. My guess is she transferred here to continue to date me." For some reason, Harry felt an unwelcome pull in his gut. Was it-? Harry banished the thought before it could take root in his mind.

"Well, now I don't have to usher you around school now. You have a buddy to get lost with. I've got to get to homeroom. You know where you go, right?" he smirked when Draco rolled his eyes in an obvious yes. "Parkinson, we are in the same homeroom, would you like me to show you to class?" he hoped Pansy would out right reject him and call him a stupid, chivalrous lion, but she sighed, like it was some great inconvenience, and let Harry show her the way.

As soon as he walked into homeroom, he heard several outraged gasps. Harry and Pansy rolled their eyes; everyone knew Pansy as a notorious snake, and Harry was the poster boy for the lions. To see them walking in together was probably the most treacherous act he could have done. After Harry had the teacher explain Pansy and the transfer, everyone settled down, and, when the bell rang, separated to their respective classes.

When Harry found out he had a few classes with the ex-Slytherin, he took her to meet Ron and Hermione outside of their next class. Ron updated Harry on the latest game, while Hermione tried to avoid talking to Pansy. As they sat down in their favorite seat, Hermione pounced on Harry with quesitions.

"What is that she-snake doing here? And more importantly, why is there rumors of a certain Malfoy transferring to our school? And if Ginny sees you with Parkinson, she'll tear both of you apart. Explain. Now!" she managed to say this all in one breath. Harry waited until her breathing was regular again.

"First question, she transferred because of Dr-Malfoy. Malfoy transferred because his parents were killed, and they were really close to my parents, so my parents are his legal guardian until he is eighteen, which is just a year. And I will explain that I was showing Pansy around, since we have most of the same classes together." Harry turned to Ron. "When is your sister going to get that I'm not her boyfriend?"

"I don't know, mate. She's not my problem." Which is true, Ron has his own women problems anyway. He has been crushing on Hermione for forever, but was intimidated by her status and how all the boys wanted her.

The teacher, Ms. McGonagall called for attention, and everyone turned around and fell silent. During the class, while Mcgonagall was preaching about Trig stuff, Harry thought about call Malfoy Draco. How do you call a person who made 'play dates' hell when you were younger by their given name? Well, Hermione would bug and lecture him about his manners until he got it right without choking over the word. The prat would be here for a while anyway. Harry pondered this while absently doing his workbook pages. When the bell rang, Harry made sure to wait for Pansy.

Pansy had changed from the over controlling bitch she had been when they were young. She was actually a nice person. And there was no wonder why Draco was attracted to her; her body was petite, but curvy, her hair was professionally curled and bounced when she moved, which she did a lot. Her brown eyes were intelligent and defiant, daring you to piss her off most times, and other times her eyes attracted you, challenging you to hold her attention. But mostly, she was a bit of a flirt, even to Harry, who she had just come to like. But Harry didn't mind; honestly, he was used to it, but was very afraid of what Ginny would do to Pansy if she saw them like that, although there is no doubt Pansy could hold her own in a fight. Draco wouldn't care; he knew how Pansy could get, and doubtlessly thought that Pansy would never leave _him _for _Harry _of all people. Ginny, however, would try to fight for what wasn't even hers. Harry tried to keep that thought in his head when he interacted with Pansy during classes, and was doing well, until the thought slipped his mind during lunch.

Pansy was trailing her hand up and down Harry's, telling Hermione and Ron what she thought of Harry's old scrawniness, and how he had filled out since they were all in primary school.

"Honestly, you, Dray, and Ron were the skinniest, scrawniest people I had ever seen!" she giggled and squeezed Harry's now-filled bicep.

"Speaking of Malf-Draco" Harry choked on the word; slipping back into the old habit, and backtracked when Hermione gave him her patented death glare. Harry cleared his throat and tried again. "Speaking of Draco, where is he?" _Not that I care_, Harry kept thinking to himself, _I just don't want to look for the prat later._ _Just keep telling yourself that, _a small part of him said in contradiction.

"Uh-oh, Panse, you might want to stop flirting with Harry." Hermione said, looking over their shoulders. That only made Pansy cling to Harry protectively. Harry smirked down at his new friend, and Hermione muttered something like 'now you've done it.' Harry had only seconds to feel confused, then scared for himself and Pansy, before a flash of red appeared in his vision.

"What the hell is this?" Harry winced. _Oh shit!_


	3. Unleashing Hurricane Ginny

Harry smirked down at his new friend, and Hermione muttered something like 'now you've done it.' Harry had only seconds to feel confused, then scared for himself and Pansy, before a flash of red appeared in his vision.

"What the hell is this!" Harry winced. _Oh shit!_

Ron snickered, but Hermione silenced him with a dirty look. The red headed female ignored her brother.

"I'm only going to ask one more time, _Potter_," Harry winced; she only called him by his surname when she was _extremely_ pissed. "What. The. Hell. Is. This?" Ron and Hermione looked around, and Harry followed suite. All eyes were on the lunch table in the back of the room, trying to figure out what Harry did to deserve this chewing out this time.

"Well, um, I was- we were- nothing happened," Harry tried. And it didn't help that Pansy was trying not to laugh. Harry glared at her, and she coughed and stood up to defend him. Harry groaned, knowing it'll only make it worse.

"Um, Weasley, there is no reason to scream. There is nothing-" Ginny stalked towards Pansy, making her abruptly stop talking.

"DON'T talk to me, Parkinson," she barked. "And DON'T talk to my boyfriend! Ever! Or I'll send you back to the snakes' den with your collagen filled lips black and blue, your weave in one hand and your fake bra cups in the other!" Pansy's now-enraged chocolate eyes widened and she retaliated.

"Oh no you didn't, bitch! My boobs are real, just ask Draco...or Harry! Touch my hair or my boobs and I'll claw those grotesque freckles off your face!" Ginny lunged at Pansy and grabbed the smaller girl's hair (and judging by the way it held, and the way Pansy screamed when it was yanked, Harry could deduce the hair was hers) and drew her hand back to slap the make-up Pansy's face when a streak of blonde and brown appeared. Draco stepped in front of Pansy while Harry held Ginny's hand behind her back.

"Don't touch me, Harry. How could you flirt with this Slytherin trash! I thought you loved me!" Ginny struggled to get out of the comfortable warmth that wafted off of Harry.

"I'm not your boyfriend, Ginny, and I wasn't flirting with Pansy!" Harry protested. Still, Ginny struggled to get out of Harry's hold, and this time to turn around and pound her fists on Harry's chest for hurting her this way.

"Weasley! Calm yourself, before you rip the pretty hair out of my beautiful girlfriend's pretty head!" Draco pulled Pansy to his side with his free arm and Ginny visibly deflated into Harry's embrace, while Harry himself tried to move away from the crazy girl.

"G-girlfriend? But she was just flirting Harry just now!" Ginny was utterly confused and not the least bit unembarrassed.

"Well, I assure you, Pansy wouldn't go for Potter. But I bet she was glad Harry showed her around, and became one of her first friends here, and Pansy is a notorious flirt around her friends." Draco massaged Pansy's head to sooth the pain from Ginny's death grip on it and smoothed it down. Pansy giggled.

"He's actually a nice person, and not as geeky as he was in primary school. He was quiet nice to me." Pansy was grateful for Draco's sweet gestures. It made her scalp feel a lot better. That red-head had quite a grip. At the sight, Ginny lowered her head in shame.

While Ginny's head was bent, Pansy sent a particularly flirty smile and a wink Harry's way, then turned around to hug Draco. Said blonde glared at Harry, but he knew it wasn't for what Pansy just did, but more for flirting back with Pansy and getting her hurt in the first place, unleashing the wrath of Hurricane Ginny upon his girlfriend. When said bi polar girl left, presumably to take her daily visit to the counselor's office, the occupants of the cafeteria let out a collective sigh, hoping Hurricane Ginny had passed, and all there was left to do was damage control. The trio jumped at the sound, whipping their hands around to get their bearings. During the fight, they forgot all about their audience. The trio cautiously made their way back to their seats; Harry sitting next to Ron and across from Pansy, who was seated next to a bored looking Draco.

Harry easily slipped back into the conversation. Ron was showing Harry the video of the fight on his phone. Hermione was shaking her head at the both of them, and Draco was picking at his food, tuning everyone else out. Pansy was having a field day where she was. Harry had to stop talking to hold in a moan when he felt a small, leather covered foot rubbing up his leg and slipping it between his legs and up his inner thigh, stopping when it got to his crotch area. Harry tried not to react or look at Pansy, but his resolve crumbled when the pointed toe of her boot nudged a sensitive area not an inch from his crotch. Harry bit back a groan, but a strangled whimper came out without his permission. Draco glared between him and Pansy, who was pretending to eat with a not-too-suspicious look on her pretty face. Draco looked back at Harry and nodded his head towards the door, hinting Harry to come with. After a nervous and confused glance at his friends, and receiving a sly look from Pansy, he got up from the table and followed Draco out of the cafe. As soon as the doors closed after Harry, he was being shoved up against the wall by the now-furious blonde. Harry's skin tingled from the heat coming from Draco's hand and through Harry's clothes. Draco's face was mere inches from his; his lips curled in the familiar sneer.

"Wh-what-" Harry tried to ask, but cut off by Draco's sharp answer and furious face.

"Shut up, Potter! Don't think I didn't see you fondling Pansy under the table. I heard that girly whimper of yours. I know Pansy is a flirt, but she seems particularly fond of you." Draco spat. "Quit hitting on my girlfriend, or my temper will be one that even Ginny's seems tame against." Harry knew he should have been afraid, and heeded Draco's threat, but he was distracted by how his body reacted to Draco's presence, and drowning in the scent that was Draco. When Harry didn't answer the Harry, said blonde pushed away from him. Harry followed Draco back into the cafe and sat down, dazed. Pansy, taken with him? And Draco was more jealous then he let on. Either way, Harry knew he had to make sure he was never caught alone with Pansy.

A/N- Sorry for not posting, but I left my journal at school, so couldn't write down anything. So, anyone guessing what is to come? **Smirks, **I already know! But, I bet it'll surprise you!


	4. Cause and Effect

It had been a long, grueling day for Harry, and he was so excited to go home for the day. Harry's trouble started and ended with a certain Pansy Parkinson. From homeroom, where everyone flipped out at Harry for walking in with said nuisance, to the confrontation with Ginny, then later with Draco, to every time Draco caught Harry 'staring' at Pansy the wrong way. That would end up with Harry being shoved into the nearest locker, wall or door repeatedly by the over protective blonde. The thing was, every time Harry tried to get the girl alone to tell her off about it, Pansy would take it the wrong way, and try to hit on Harry once more. Then, Of course Draco just had to walk around the corner or something, he them in the compromising situation, and immediately take it out on the defenseless green-eyed boy. After like, five rotations of the cycle, Harry just stopped trying. So, when that final bell rang, and the mean teacher let you out like, ten minutes after everyone else left, Harry felt twenty times lighter. But the downside was that, even though he could go home, that doesn't mean he could get rid of Draco, who, unfortunately lived with him for the time being. But Draco couldn't mess with him in his own house, because one, with Pansy gone, there was no obvious reason for Draco to mess with him, and two, it was his house.

Outside, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Pansy and Draco said their goodbyes before parting. Pansy came over to Harry to give him a hug. He tried to side step her, but she just moved with him. Harry could feel Draco's glare on them as she hugged him. She then squeezed Harry and slowly and not to obviously pressed her body flush against Harry's. Harry shivered, he was nervous about Pansy's close proximity, but more about what Draco was going to do to him when they got home. Even with all the possibilities of what was to come running through his head in a small part of his brain, most of it was loving the contact, and breathing in the scent of Pansy. Pansy leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Thanks for everything, Harry. There is no better welcome to a new school than a cat fight, but I loved fighting that fiery red head," she practically purred in his ear. "I've gotta go, I'll text you later." She pulled back from Harry, who practically whimpered from the loss of warmth, flashed Harry a sexy, smug smile and a wink, and turned to Draco. "I'll call you later, Dray. Love you." she hugged and kissed him before sauntering off to her daddy's car. When she was out of his line of vision, the blonde was positively livid, his normally icy eyes turned stormy and dark with anger. Harry gulped, and Hermione and Ron muttered a quick goodbye and left him alone with the fuming blonde. Draco tried to calm down, and Harry saw it, but what Harry didn't know was what Draco planned to do when they were at home. Harry was suspicious, but didn't his question his luck for now.

On the way home, Lily tired to make small talk, but Draco was focusing on keeping his breathing seemingly calm, so he could only answer absently and monosyllabically. The way he could keep his tone light was to envision what he would do to Harry for flirting with his girlfriend, again! Ohh, yea, Potter would be in for it tonight. Then he would see what Harry was texting Pansy. Yea, Hermione had told him what Pansy said, since Potter was out of earshot. Draco smiled a smile that immediately tipped off Harry's senses. Draco shot him a reassuring glance to make sure Harry didn't suspect anything. If he only knew...

**:~ *HP*~*DM*~:**

After dinner, Harry was doing some homework, when Breakeven played from his phone on the night table hinting that Harry had a text. He reached for it, already knowing who it was from, and kind of excited, and read the text.

_Hey, hows my sexy man? _It took Harry about a few minutes to figure out how to respond to that. He said something that was safe enough not to get him in trouble later.

_'Sup, Panse? I'm not doin anything, wbu?_ It only took a few seconds to get a reply.

_Nothin, just lying in bed, fantasizing about you...and me in my bed. _Harry almost dropped the phone after reading twice, since the first time his hands were shaking too badly to really read it. And, actually, he didn't think the text was for him. He felt a weird heat pooling to his stomach, and knowing that it wasn't good, he went to go take a shower. A cold one. He shot a quick goodbye

When Harry was in the bathroom, and the shower was turned on Draco snuck into said black-haired boy's room. From past experiences, Draco knew very well what Harry was afraid of, and, using that knowledge, Draco had a good way of getting Harry back for earlier. So, with a jar full of spiders and cockroaches, Draco had his revenge ready when he reached the bed, in which he would dump the disgusting insects, when he spotted Harry's phone open and glowing. Draco remembered what Hermione said to him earlier, and snatched up the phone to look through the texts. He scrolled through non-important ones from Ron about basketball practices, and ones from Hermione nagging Harry to do his Biology homework. He went through a bunch before he spotted the ones from Pansy. When he read through all the sent ones from Pansy, he couldn't let himself feel betrayal until he knew if Harry had instigated all this. If he had, then Draco was fully prepared to leave the shards of the jar in Harry's bed as well. When he found Harry's responses totally innocent, he was dumbstruck, and his anger renewed, this time towards Parkinson. Harry didn't do anything. In fact, all those times he caught Parkinson with Harry was probably initiated by Pansy the entire time! Draco never received texts like that, or anything sentimental from Pansy unless he starts it, and they are around a lot of people. Draco must've stood there for a while, because Harry came out of the shower, and was standing there still wet and clad in only a towel slung low on his hips, and very surprised at Draco's appearance.

"Uh, Draco, what are you doing in my room...with a jar of spiders?" The blonde was confused for a second, forgetting the reason he was here in the first place. Harry's emerald eyes suddenly widened as he realized what Draco was holding. "I didn't flirt with her, she was coming on to me, I swear, please don't kill me!"

"Don't wet yourself, Potter, I know it wasn't you. I'm s-sorry for tormenting you today. I bet Pansy did come onto you all those times. Those texts...shes never sent me something like that. It's more like we were friends talking, not a girlfriend talking to a boyfriend..." Harry was taken aback; in all the years he's known the temperamental blonde, he has never once gotten an apology. Draco wasn't finished though. "I bet she was just after my family's name and money, and maybe it's the same with you, maybe she likes you, I'm not sure. I guess I'll be leaving now." He took the jar, and with one sad glance at a still half naked Harry, Draco left the room. Harry quickly pulled on some loose fitting shorts and a wife beater before making his way across the hall to check on the sad looking blonde. It was only sympathy that made him want to go comfort the blonde, nothing else. Or, at least that is what Harry kept telling himself. For some reason, Harry just felt bad, and an urging feeling to make it all better for Draco. Harry didn't bother to knock, knowing if he did, the blonde wouldn't let him in anyway, so he just walked in unannounced. Draco looked up from his spot curled up in the middle of the bed to acknowledge the fact the boy was there before continuing to stare at his knees. Harry's heart broke at the sight of the usually arrogant boy, and went to sit with him. Harry wasn't sure if he should put an arm around Draco, so he left them on his lap. They sat in silence until Harry spoke up.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered, not wanting to startle the stormy eyed boy next to him. Draco looked at him again. Some part of Draco wanted to be mad at Harry for ruining his only real, or so he thought, relationship. But all Draco could feel was a numb pain and anger towards and because of Pansy for doing this to him; it wasn't Harry's fault.

"Well, how would you feel if your ex-girlfriend was in love with your ex-enemy?" Harry was shocked by the word ex twice; once in reference to what Draco thought of him, and one for his relationship status.

"We're not enemies anymore? You're going to break up with Pansy?" that last part wasn't much of a surprise, considering the events that just went down. "Have you made it called her and made it official?" Harry frowned when Draco shook his head. This time he took a chance and slung an arm around the paler boy's shoulders. The boys both inwardly gasped at the electricity that flowed from where tan skin met pale and through their bodies. When Draco looked up, Harry's face was mere inches from his. And all Harry had to do to claim those perfect lips of Draco's was to lean down slightly. But Harry didn't have a chance to. Draco made the first move and titled his head up to touch his lips to the dark haired boy's. As soon as their lips met, it was like a scene from a cheesy love story; sparks ignited where their lips touched and moved together in a gentle kiss. Harry was wonderfully responsive as he matched Draco's passion. Harry was about to roll them over so he would hover over the blonde to deepen the kiss, to take the pain away from Draco, but they had to stop. Harry was the first to pull away, getting a groan from the other boy.

"We can't...you're just on the rebound, I can't take advantage of you." Normally Draco would make fun of Harry's chivalrous tendencies, but he just pulled Harry back into his warm embrace.

"Please, I need this, Harry. I want it to stop hurting..." Draco's voice broke as he choked back a sob, and Harry's heart broke all over again. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, and held him in his arms while the heartbroken blonde cried himself he finally fell asleep, Harry maneuvered them so they were under the covers and fell asleep into Draco's desperate embrace, loving the feel of being in his arms.

A/N-Sorry for the overdue post, but I hope I made up for it with the bit of Drarry action at the end! Love u guys! I'll try to post earlier if anyone can guess how old I am. You could never tell by my style of writing! Reviews!


	5. The Morning After

A/N-I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in like, a week. I left my laptop in a hotel, and they just shipped it back and ive been busy with school and basketball...so, to make up for it, here's a smutty chapter, and possibly the 6th soon! Enjoy!

The next morning, Draco woke up feeling warm, drained and with puffy eyes. He rolled over to find an adorable, sleeping Harry. Then, all of the last night's activities rushed back to him, and he almost fell out of the bed in shock. Since when did he think of Harry as 'adorable'? His movement must've aroused Harry from his sleep, because the dark-haired boy's eyes slowly opened and a serene smile appeared on his face for all of two seconds before he realized he was not alone. His reaction was similar to that of Draco's, and also nearly fell off the bed.

"Uh-um, I should go, before Severus finds out I'm missing and comes to look for me here," he stammered, trying to get out of the bed without revealing to the blonde his 'morning problem'. Harry looked back at said blonde, and felt a strange urge to kiss him before departing so suddenly. The dark-haired boy quickly shoved the thought clear out of his head, and left the room to get dressed for the day.

Draco sat in his bed, now alone, not wanting to get up for several reasons. One, he would have to face Pansy sooner or later to break it off, and he didn't know how she would react. Maybe she'll cry, maybe she'll throw a fit, or maybe she'll just walk off indifferently in search for Harry. Or worse- and it hurt Draco to think of it-she'll run into Harry's arms, and he'll welcome her and love her like Draco was unable to do. After all that happened, Draco wasn't even sure if Pansy's feelings for him were real, and by setting her free, she would be all over Harry. But, what surprised the most was, he wasn't jealous of Harry for being the object of the girl's affections. Draco was more jealous of Pansy possibly capturing the boy's attention, and that he had no idea of what Harry thought of the girl. Draco absently touched his lips. That kiss...Draco had to get up before Lily left without him. She had warned him of that when he got there. Draco sighed and got up to start his beautification routine.

As soon as Harry got to his room, he leaned on the door and let his mind run wild with the thoughts he had tried to repress in Draco's presence that he knew would make his body give him away.

First off, that kiss was amazing the other night. Harry had no clue if he was gay, or even bi sexual, but he definitely felt some sparks when their lips touched, Harry has only been with a few girls, and even when Ginny forced herself on him, his teenage body totally responded, so why did he feel this way towards another guy, not to mention Malfoy?

Harry allowed himself to stand there for only a few minutes before he began to get dressed, his mind whirling in a million directions. He was literally scared to face Pansy after Draco broke up with her, because he was sure she would pursue him more openly after that. He couldn't deny that Parkinson was very attractive, but for some reason, he felt as if he would betray Draco if he gave in to her advances, and not just because she would be the gray eyed boy's ex girlfriend, though, it felt like he would be cheating on Draco himself. Harry could not even explain this to himself, so he stopped trying before he gave himself a migraine.

When he was dressing for the upcoming day, Harry went straight to breakfast to avoid the blonde as long as he could while sorting his thoughts, although meeting was inevitable, seeing as they shared a house. But, when he got there, there was no sighting of the blonde. That was strange, seeing as Draco was a notorious early riser, and it was Harry that came scrambling down at the last moments. Harry began to eat without him, but got incredibly worried as the minutes peeled off, and there was no sign of Draco. If the gray eyed boy didn't come soon, Lily was going to leave him, and Draco wouldn't be happy to miss his second day of school. Eventually, Harry took it upon himself to look for the blonde, and make sure he wouldn't be late. He didn't knock, though, preferring rather to barge in instead. Harry stopped in the middle of his step, feeling a sense of de ja vu as he stared at Draco's partially wet body, his lower half wrapped in a towel. Even then, Draco's body was a sight to see, and said sight blew all coherent thoughts in his head into a jumble of words that stumbled out of his mouth.

"Mal-Draco, uh, school...breakfast, late-" Harry stammered. He wasn't the best speaker usually, but seeing Draco stand there made articulation all the more impossible to achieve. And if he thought talking was hard then, in a moment it would be really impossible. In fact, words failed Harry as Draco slowly walked towards him, a hungry gleam in his eyes.

"Wh-what are you-" Draco pressed his lips against Harry's, effectively cutting him off. Their lips danced in the now familiar way they did every time the two kissed, and Harry could feel himself getting hard, and harder still as Draco let his silky tongue that usually produced quick-witted, stinging remarks, roam his mouth. Harry, not being able to stand it any longer, pressed Draco to him to rub his now fully hard member against that of the blonde's. They groaned at the friction, and desperately started to grind together faster and faster still. It was over when Draco bit down on Harry's lower lip and moaned, falling over the edge of bliss with his release. The erotic sound Draco was able to pull out of Harry made the blonde fall right with Harry, and soon they were panting, sweaty and sticky. Draco was surprised in the back of his mind that Lily hadn't come up to check on them yet, or Severus hadn't managed to barge in yet. How long had they been up here indulging themselves? Either way, the both of them wasted no time in getting cleaned up enough to not look like they had been shagging, or at least heavily snogging for the time they had been up there.

When they thought they looked presentable enough, the boys climbed down the stairs to get into the car as quickly as they could while being lectured on being on-time. This time, the car ride was even more awkward then before. Draco and Harry couldn't even make eye contact. All Draco wanted to focus on was what he was going say to Pansy when he saw her at lunch. That gave him at least three or four periods to think it over. He knew immediately that he was going to tell her he knew what she said to Harry, and that she has been fawning over him the while time. But the words of parting were the hard ones; the ones that kept eluding him. He pondered that part of his speech during the car ride. When the boys got out at school. Draco finally turned to look straight at Harry.

"Don't tell her anything about my plans about breaking up with her. But do tell if she makes anymore moves on you in homeroom." Harry nodded, looking away, knowing that if he looked at Draco, he would flush with embarrassment. Draco gave a satisfied smile and walked away. Harry was not looking forward to homeroom.

Pansy was leaning against the seat Harry usually sat in. She couldn't fully sit on it, because she rolled her skirt up so the hem rested about an inch or two from showing her black-laced panties she put on just for Harry. Pansy knew Draco would be suspicious. She never loved him in the beginning, anyway. She became fond of him, and his gestures of love, sure, but she felt nothing towards him besides attraction. Because, admit it, Draco was gorgeous. And rich, which was one of the reasons Pansy's got them together in hopes for a possible marriage/merger in their future. All Pansy had to do was seduce him. But then meeting Harry again, and when he offered to take her to homeroom, brought these feelings that Pansy tried to display to Draco. Ginny was a minor setback; she was probably going to start fawning over Draco and his money. She had loved Harry, and still does, but she was forced with him much like Pansy was with Draco, except she deluded herself into thinking she was in love with him, and had actually started to love him. And Pansy was sure Harry just felt attraction towards her, but nothing else, much like her and Draco.

And, Ginny just _happened_ not to be in school today. She just _happened _to get snogged by a guy known for being sick that just _happened_ to be from Slytherin, _totally_ not under Pansy's orders, and have to stay home from school for a while. Pansy smiled evilly at her snake-like tendencies, but it quickly became one of genuine flirting and warmth as the black-haired boy entered her vision, exuding his usual air of rugged handsomeness... and was that the glow of a fresh shagging? Jealousy turned Pansy's blood to ice that quickly melted into hot lava. But it cooled down as she pushed the thought away and got up to greet the boy, making sure to flash him a view of her panties as she pushed herself up and away from the desk.

"Hello, Harry! Where were you this morning?" she sniffed, sensing a familiar scent faintly on Harry. "You smell familiar, and good! Were you trying a new cologne?" Pansy's eyes narrowed as Harry put on an attractive yet nervously crooked smile and blushed. Pansy thought it was adorable, yet strange. Harry didn't get embarrassed, not even when Ginny practically staked an untrue claim on him in front of the cafeteria before attacking her.

Harry forgot that, since Draco had just gotten out of the shower when they...did what they did, the smell of his shampoo was the strongest. And, thinking of that hot and heavy snogging and grinding session would make him painfully hard again, so he tried not to think about it. He couldn't give away the person on the other end of his lips just that morning would be her ex boyfriend.

"Oh, you mean Draco's shampoo?" Oh, shit, he almost spilled it all, right then. "Yeah, uh, I stole it, since he has been bragging about what wonders it does for his hair. Guess it doesn't do much for me. My mane is still as un-tameable as ever." Pansy giggled and ran her hand through Harry's silky black mane.

"Ooh, it feels softer than it looks! You hair looks like you were thoroughly shagged! I love it!" _I can't wait until I really make that happen, then it will look like the most beautiful mess, _Pansy thought. _Tonight is the night, I swear it. _ Harry stepped back uncomfortably, as if sensing her thoughts.

"Oh, I guess..." The bell rang, saving him from having to say more. Today, they had a different set of classes, so the only time Harry would see Pansy was in resource, the last block before lunch. Harry thought he could wait until then...

Draco waited for Harry a few feet away from his homeroom, so it wouldn't look like he was waiting for Harry or Pansy, so no one had to alert the two of his presence. If Pansy knew he was there, she would straighten up too quickly for Draco to evaluate how the two interact. After two minutes of impatient waiting, Harry came out, with an uncomfortable expression on his face with Pansy trailing after him. Draco didn't even try to stop the sneer from spreading across his face at the sight. He whistled low enough so only Harry could hear. Harry quickly muttered an awkward goodbye to Pansy, and rushed to Draco's side. Draco inwardly groaned, knowing something, or _someone_, had made Harry act the way he was.

"What's the damage, Potter?" Draco hid his insecurities behind sarcasm and directed his hurt to Harry. Harry didn't seem fazed by the words, but flinched as he thought about what happened.

"First off, she noticed I smelled different...Like you, different," Draco flinched, but Harry rolled on. "Then, I had to over by saying I was taking advice about hair care from you, so I stole your shampoo. She proceeded to run her hand through my hair and said it looked like I was thoroughly shagged, further making me uncomfortable." Draco groaned; Pansy was almost right- his hair was that way because Draco yanked on it during their mutual wank that morning.

"You didn't tell her anything, did you?" But by Harry's irritated glare, he had not. Draco was paranoid-he would have to break it off sooner than he had planned, one for continuously flirting with Harry, and two, before she found out about what Harry and Draco did from someone else.

"Po-Harry, what happened this morning?" He had to know. Ever since the incident, he had been looking at Harry differently. Like the way Harry tugged on his hair was no longer just irritating in the way Draco first thought, but attractive and bringing to attention of how Draco's hands felt in that hair, or how those same hands had been in Draco's golden-white locks. And the way Harry chewed on his lip made Draco want to take his place and capture the boy's soft, full lips.

And Harry couldn't stop staring at Draco, either. He kept remembering how said golden-white hair felt in between his fingers, and how his lips, usually drawn in a sneer, molded into his. Or, how that lean body felt against him. But, even Harry didn't know where they stood. So he shrugged, taken aback at the use of his given name. Draco rolled his granite colored eyes.

"Fine, but you're not getting off that easy." Harry blushed at the unintended double meaning in the blonde's words. Draco rolled his eyes once more; Harry noticed he made Draco do that a lot. "I'll talk to you later, Harry. I'm off to find-and break up with- that two-faced, pixie-sized bitch." As Draco sauntered away, in his usual grace, Harry couldn't help but sneak a peek at the boy's firm arse. Harry smirked-he couldn't wait for their talk later.

A/N-So, did you hate me less? And you can all tell what's coming up next...or can you?


	6. Freeing Himself

A/N-I'm sorry again about the non-posting. School is finally out, and I can focus on writing and posting more often now. I really don't have this planned out very much, I usually just play it by ear. So, hopefully, this is leading somewhere good, I have only thought out the next few chapters...well, enjoy!

_Chapter 6: Freeing Himself_

As Draco strolled away from Harry in search of the girl he had foolishly, and repeatedly claimed his love for, he could've sworn he felt Harry's eyes on his back-or more specifically- his arse. So, being the tease he was, Draco looked over his shoulder at Harry and shot him a slow, sexy wink. Draco was going to preserve the memory of Harry's face when he did that for a long time. Harry's jaw totally dropped, and it was funny.

Since Draco had this class with Pansy anyway, Draco planned to ignore her presence during the duration of the class, then catch her in the hallway while she searched for Harry. As soon as Harry comes, he will present Pansy with all the facts he'd found out, while making sure Harry wasn't caught in the middle and looked like a snitch. But, his face will back him up, since he wears his emotions on his face and his heart on his sleeve like a well-tailored suit. Draco would make sure he wore that cold, distant, non-caring expression that was like a protective blanket to _him_ while he made his speech.

Because all this was running through his mind, Draco didn't pay much attention to Chemistry, earning quite a few wasted scoldings from Ms. Umbridge. Once, about almost mixing in the wrong chemicals to make an almost fatal potion for disaster. And every time, Pansy would look at him with something Draco recognized as sympathy, or even pity in her eyes, and not because of the scoldings she knew Draco cared nothing about.

_Does she know I'm aware of her infatuation with Po-Harry? And does that face mean she feels _sorry _for me?_ Draco thought. _I don't need her fucking pity._

Draco was still seething when the bell rang, but for some reason, felt lighter than he did when he walked in. Right then, he knew he could do this, and get this feeling of freedom back, even two fold. The blonde stalled by gathering, stacking and re-stacking his books and notes while waiting for Pansy, who was busy primping and checking her lip gloss. She knew she was gorgeous, but she wanted to be stunning, all for Harry.

Finally, when Pansy made a move to leave, Draco let her pass him before reaching out to grab her arm-gently but firmly. When Pansy turned around, he could've sworn he saw a brief look of irritation cross her face, like he was getting in the way of something she wanted, and wasting her precious time. But she straightened her face in a look of faux joy.

"Hey, Dray!" he flinched at the foolish nickname she'd given him. "We should hook up tonight at your house." She tried to press her body against his in what she thought was an enticing manner, but he pur a firm hand out to stop her.

"I know why you want to go to _Harry's _ house, but he won't be home later. He'll be at basketball practice. And that's what I need to talk to you about." As those words spilled off Draco's lips, freeing him little by little, Harry rounded the corner, but froze when he saw the pair. Harry looked at Pansy, as if calculating how she would take it, and if he needed to intervene. Draco motioned for Harry to come to his side, and he did. "I've noticed your...coming on to Harry within the past few days.

At first, I thought you were being friendly because he was your first friend here. But, time and time again, I've caught you cornering him, and probably frightening to the boy. I took out my anger and insecurities on Harry, shoving him into a locker every time this happened, hoping he was the instigator, not you. Then, I read the texts. Don't start with me." He almost growled, seeing the look of utter indignation on her face. "I had a right to, if I suspected you of cheating." Now, Draco had to struggle to stay calm-his icy facade slipping, his cold, grey eyes flashing with anger as he relived those moments of doubt of their relationship. "Then, I find out, you are pursuing him behind my back. I'm not sure if what we had was real, or if you were just after my family's money. Maybe since my account have been frozen temporarily because-" Draco choked, and Harry felt another one of those primal instincts to sweep the distraught blonde boy into his arms and let Draco cry it all out on his shoulder, like he did they other night. But Harry settled for a pat on the back.

Draco hadn't once thought about what happened to his parents. Ever since the move, Harry and Pansy have kept his mind focused and Draco on his toes. He hadn't once just dat down and cried for him, or for his parents, or even cried in anger and sworn to slowly kill that bastard, Riddle, for what he did to his parents. He hadn't once cried bout it yet, and he sure as hell wouldn't do it now.

"You decide to hunt the next richest bastard, no offense, Harry." Harry shrugged. "Maybe you really like him, but I can't be with you if you love another guy. So, we're over, Parkinson." Pansy flinched at her last name, only showing emotion that one time. She knew Draco well enough that being called by her last name meant he was really pissed. But Draco didn't care- he felt a hell of a lot lighter than ever before, like the time he woke up in Harry's arms.

For a second, Pansy's face, that was frozen in a blank mask, broke into an expression of defiance, as if she wanted to deny the obvious attraction she felt towards the darker haired boy, or throw the words right back in Draco's face. But, alas, they all rang true. The fight whooshed out of Pansy like her whole being was exhaling a long awaited breath, and settled for an expression of defeat.

"Your right, as always. I've fallen for harry." as she said that, she snuck a peek at him, while said boy tried not to flinch. "But it doesn't mean I didn't-what we had wasn't real."

"Really?" Draco asked, unbelievingly.

"Yea. I mean, it was real, and not always one-sided. I...grew fond of you, but I didn't love you. Not the way you loved me. I guess, since out parents forced us together, I hoped I would fall for you in time, maybe when we had a family together-something to tie me too you. The idea seemed to make everyone else happy. But I didn't realized it make _me _happy. You deserve better than me." It sounded like she actually meant the words she spoke.

"Well, the point is, we are both better off without each other. I'm not sure if Harry's willing to pick up the piece, but its not my problem anymore." He gave Pansy one last hug, startling the girl. But after a moment, she hugged him back. He pulled away, and turned to Harry. "If you all don't mind, I'm heading off to lunch. I didn't get any breakfast this morning and I'm starving." Both boys blushed a little at the mention of their morning antics. "Harry, are you ready to go to lunch?"

Harry nodded and followed Draco to the lunch room, leaving Pansy alone in her thoughts. She could've laughed at her misfortune. How did she manage to lose Draco, his money and Harry in one fell swoop?Well, honestly, she expected Draco to break up with her. Hell, she even hoped for it. But to not have Harry to fall back o? Maybe it was a friendship thing-a loyalty thing. So, to get to Harry, she was going to have to break the two. This strange companionship has got to end. But, she has no one to blame but herself. Because of what she did to Draco, Pansy unintentionally brought the boys together. Harry must've comforted him, or even talked Dray into breaking up with her. This'll be a big job-crawling out of the hole she personally dug for herself-she was going to need help.

As they walked to lunch, Harry sensed Draco didn't feel well-the same way he could tell the blonde felt when mentioning his newly-deceased parents.

"Are you okay? You seemed chocked up back there." For some reason, Draco knew exactly what Harry meant.

"Yea, I'm fine." Draco had to fight back the urge to tell the boy everything. Draco had a lot of these instincts that involved the green eyed boy ever since he moved in. It seemed like those bright eyes were filled with compassion and a trust that told the other, that _it's okay to feel. _It _was okay _to tell the owner of those jewels without any judgement in return. But those eyes also held a glint of intelligence, that already knew the blonde was lying. Draco was taught to not show emotions-that it made him look weak.

"I don't believe that, Dray." Harry joked, using Pansy's nickname for the boy. Draco shuddered-he never knew that _annoying_ name could sound so appealing coming from Harry. He could totally imagine Harry gasping out the name as they made love well into the night, or when he climaxed. Draco could hear Harry shouting it out in his head. Draco had to take various deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you think, _Harry_." Draco sniffed, half-joking. "Let's hurry, I need to talk to Gran-_Hermione_ about...well all the homework." They sat down across from the ginger and red-headed couple.

"Harry! Practice! Tonight! Coach Flitwick wants us to go over a new play that seems really confusing on paper, in the play book, but would really work well against..." Ron glanced at Draco, who had an amused grin on his face.

"Hey, no prob, yeah? I'm a lion now! Woot...!" The blonde said, partly enthusiastically. He was happy, even though he could see a glowering Pansy enter the lunch room.

"Um, Draco, not to burst your bubble, but what are you going to do for the funeral arrangements? I could help, if you want. I am the most organized person you will ever meet." Ron and Harry muttered an agreement. It seemed Hermione was getting excited over a job organizing funeral arrangements. The mention of the even wilted Draco. But for a reason unknown to him, Draco felt kind of good being able to trust Hermione to make sure everything goes as planned-as his parents would have wanted. Even he knew she would pull through, and they just met awhile ago. Although, Draco has been warned about her family's type. A family not rich through blood, but had made themselves rich. Usually, people like that would be looked up to, but, not being the 'pureblood' family everyone expects, they are in fact frowned upon. But, he knew he could trust her for about anything with organizing.

"Yea, you can help. You would be better at it than me, honestly."

"Oh, yay! I mean, its sad, but...oh you know what I mean." All three boys jumped in before she could start rambling on and explaining herself. She took a few breaths and started over. "We could meet tonight at the boys' practice tonight. I planned on going anyway, to check on this intricate play to break it down to poor Ron over here."Ron almost turned the color of his hair. They all laughed. Even though it was to be a time for mourning, Draco knew planning this would help him feel better. Plus, watching a sweaty Harry play basketball-his small body weaving around guys much bigger than him-would be much fun. Plus, with the Bookworm present, Draco could get a lot of homework done, while hanging out with his new friends. "We could pick you guys up. Practice is around seven, so, will six thirty work?" Draco and Harry glanced at each other, and nodded. "And we could get something to eat before returning home."

"Cool, that's fine with us." Harry spoke for both of them. They all started getting their trays and dumping their stuff out. They separated ways, each going to a different class. As Draco walked away, he thought, _I'm starting to love this school._

A/N-I got the next chapter idea from snape-metz for asking about the funeral. Thanks, dude! So, I promised to try to update a bit more, and if I dont...Im sorry!


	7. Narcissus, Lilies, and Hogwarts History

A/N-Shout out to my loyal reviewers! I decided I'm going to answer questions and comments on this page.

About :Ch.6-Randy13: Oh, I wouldn't write her off juuust yet.

Ch.2-RRW:Thank you!

Ch.3-RRW: I guess everyone is used to it...no one cares anymore. And her anger management counselor makes big money off of her!

Ch.4-Yea he did. He didn't (maybe still hasn't) discovered his preferences yet, but I would say they are both bi.

Thanks for the Reviews! Sorry if I didn't get them all on up here! Love you all though.

_Chapter 7: Narcissus, Lilies and Hogwarts' History_

At six, the blonde and dark-haired pair were sitting on Harry's porch, admiring Lily's handiwork in the gardens.

"Your mother did a wonderful job out here." Draco said, awestruck.

"Yea, she probably comes out here three times a day, even while we are out at school." Harry got an idea of how the pass the time. "My mother probably has tons of different types of flowers out here. Can you name any?" Harry smirked- he couldn't even name five, and sometimes he was sentenced to work out there with his mother, as was James, if he wasn't to busy.

"You're on, Potter. Hm..." Draco pointed over to the small, handmade brook separating two rows of flowers. "The ones nearest the brook, that seem like they are bending over to see their reflections in the water? Those are Narcissus flowers. The flower my mother was named after..." Draco smiled sadly. Many things reminded him of his mother; the flower, the way they reflected her personality, and how she used to tell him they old Greek story of how the flower got its name. Harry noticed, and quickly rushed to cheer the boy up.

"You can ask Lily to make you a bouquet of the flowers. Do you know why they are here?" Draco frowned, and shook his platinum head. "Well, you remember our 'play dates'? While our fathers talked business, and you were tormenting me," Harry heard a melodious chuckle and continued on, knowing he was succeeding. "Out mothers would be out here planting flowers. Aunty Narcissa came up with the idea to make a brook. She wanted to plant her Narcissus flowers along the bank, since that is where they are primarily grown. Can you spot my mothers namesake?"

"Hmm, the multi-petaled one right next to the Narcissus, on the bank as well. I guess that symbolizes out mothers' friendship." Draco was feeling much better. Harry seems to know exactly how to make him feel better. "The pink ones. Isn't that your mother's favorite color?" Harry nodded.

"Correct. And your mother's was blue." Harry held out his hand for a high-five. Draco complied, but held his hand there as he experienced the familiar tingle Draco got when in contact with Harry. Said dark-haired boy intertwined his finger's with the blonde's, seemingly without thinking. The contact seemed to bring the other line of thinking he had been pushing back into his brain up to the forefront.

"Harry?" The boy lazily lolled his head towards the blonde's silky, inquiring voice.

"Yea?"

"I think we need to talk?"

"About what?" Although Harry knew full well what about, as he had felt the tingle at Draco's touch as well. Draco also knew he knew, because said blonde glared at the other until he confessed. "Okay, okay. What about it?"

"Well, whats done is done, but...what are we now? I mean, you could say were friends," Draco nodded towards their still intertwined hands. "But it seems were more than that, also."

"Yea, I mean, you just got out of a long term relationship. Even if I did want to be mre than friends, I would say it was a little too early.

"Too early, yes." For some reason, Draco felt utterly disappointed.

They say in silence for a few minutes, with Draco rubbing circles on Harry's hand. As they saw Hermione's Range Rover speed around the corner, the two dropped each others hand, to make sure no one knew about...well, about whatever they had.

Harry gathered his game bag, while Draco got his notebooks.

"Do you have your sports drinks, your shoes, and some water?" Draco rattle off the items like he had made a checklist in advance. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes mom. _My mother _already gave me the once over. But thanks hun." Harry's eyes widened- he did not mean for that term of endearment to slip out, but it just seemed so natural. Draco smiled, and could've kissed him-Harry looked so cute when he was embarrassed. But, Hermione honked. She could be so impatient, Harry yelled into the house to announce that he was leaving and wouldn't be back until much later.

Then, the pair headed to the car; Draco sat next to Hermione in the passenger seat, Harry in the back with Ron.

"I forgot to ask, but how long is this practice? If I'm going to endure this, I want to know how long the punishment is." Hermione chuckled, and as she peeled out of the driveway, and gave him a knowing glance.

"Something tells me you have no qualms about being there. But the practice is about two hours, and if we go eat _after_ they shower," she shot them an annoyed and pointed glance at the two, who were cutting up in the back, through the rear-view mirror. They must've done that before, which probably irritated Hermione, as she was the only girl in the trio. "We should be back by no later than ten thirty tonight."

"Wow, later night." _But I don't care, _Draco thought, _as long as I get to spend time with Harry._

"Yea, same when I have volleyball game, which is tomorrow. Would you like to come?" Hermione sounded genuine in the invitation and Draco couldn't refuse another chance to hang out with Harry's-his new friends.

"I'll be there."

They talked and had fun on the ride to the school while Hermione good-naturedly scolded them, When they got to the gym, Hermione and Draco told the boys good luck before they jogged to their team. Hermione pointed to the bleachers.

"Let's go sit with the other girlfriends of the team." Draco started to protest, but Hermione took his hand and dragged him towards the row that a young blonde with a dreamy look in her soft blue eyes that were looking down at the team with a slight smile on her face was inhabiting.

"Hey, Luna!" The girl turned her speculative gaze onto the two, and, suddenly, Draco had a feeling she didn't go to their school.

"Hello, 'Mione! Who is this? Another addition to the girlfriends' club? You know, you wouldn't be the first guy..." Draco's slate gray eyes widened at the word 'girlfriend'. Because, even if Draco and Harry _were_ going out- which they _weren't_- Draco could not be the _girlfriend._

"No, he's a _friend_ of Harry's." Draco's eyes narrowed at the accentuation of the word 'friend'. "Draco, this is Luna Lovegood. Luna-Draco Malfoy. Luna doesn't go to this school. She goes to the sister school, Ravenclaw Private High." By the look on the blonde's face, Hermione could tell he didn't know anything about the other two schools, or the rest of the history. "Let's sit and Luna and I can tell you of the history of the _four_ school." Draco sat in between Luna and Hermione as she launched into the tale.

"Long ago, there was a school made for the richest, oldest pureblooded families in England, and even some from France and even the States. Since the school had so many different types of people, Albus' grandfather, Marcus Dumbledore decided people should be divided by their best traits. That way, people could be around others like them. He decided on what he called houses, and there was to be four of them. Each one was named after one of the greatest people from the most powerful families in parliament in history, and the most voiced. So, the houses are named Hufflepuff, after Helga Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff family was known for their good grace in parliament." Draco wasn't surprised that Hermione knew all this, but he was shocked that he was never aware of it. Luna stepped in this time, with information about the next family.

"Another house was the Ravenclaws. This family was known for the way they could get down the roots of a problem, to speculate both sides, and evaluate all the facts. So, it was named after Rowena Ravenclaw." Draco could tell by the way Luna had looked at him when they were introduced that she was already figuring out what type of person he was that she was made for Ravenclaw. "Salazaar Slytherin was a sneaky one, but also very powerful. His tactics were to use wit and cunning and charm to get what they want."

"Last but not least, our favorite, Godric Gryffindor. He was heroic and and courageous, chivalrous and wanted to help people. So, taking the traits from all these people, the four houses were born. Gryffindor is for the heroic, and those with that trait were sorted there. Hufflepuffs are the sympathetic ones, the hard workers,and the loyal ones. Slytherins were sneaky, but clever and ambitious. They found out things using charm. Lastly, Ravenclaws were the speculative, calculating ones." Hermione said. Draco wondered why Hermione was in Gryffindor, when she could be in pretty much all of them. "So, eventually, Hogwarts and the parents thought it best for each house to have its own school. Many reasons for that actually. After what the school called 'the sorting', more people came, and each house got more crowded."

"And, because the different houses had many different views on how to run things. They frequently got into fights. And by 'they', I mean the snakes and the lions. That is why your school's rivalry with them is the strongest." Luna said in her dreamy way. There was no other way to describe her, really.

"So, the next question is why are you here if you go to Ravenclaw?" Draco still wanted to know. Luna smiled a sweet, yet removed smile.

"My boyfriend is Neville Longbottom, number 17." She pointed down to the tall, black haired boy. Probably a center. Draco always thought he was a klutz, but on the court, he was in his element. Who knew someone so tall could move like he was four feet and not six.

"Ah, well, enough chit chat. We have about an hour and a half to plan. No dilly-dallying. I hope you got your Hogwarts history down pat. Thank you, Luna, for helping me." She told the dreamy-eyed girl, before she climbed up the rest of the bleachers to the top.

"No problem. Good luck with the planning. Although I'm sincerely sorry about the cause..." she trailed off, and looked back at the practice. Draco smiled, and went to 'Mione's side.

"So, first off, for the arrangements, where are we going to keep the bodies? What funeral home?" the frizzy haired girl started to furiously jot down the details of the funeral.

"Funeral home. Hm..." Draco tried to concentrate, honestly, but now the boys were running suicides, and Harry looked gorgeous. He was sweating and pantings, and his muscles were rippling as he moved and ran. Hermione rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers impatiently in front of Draco's face. His eyes moved back to Hermione's.

"I knew it! I saw you guys on the porch, holding hands. And all of a sudden, you guys are all buddy buddy now. Something happened between you, didn't it?"

Draco wanted to tell her everything. _Something _beautiful_ happened, _Draco thought. But all he said was "Yea." Hermione must've noticed his hesitation to say more, because she said: "Ron doesn't know. He won't know until you guys are ready."

"What is there to tell? We slept together-"

"You did what?" Hermione whisper-screeched.

"N-nothing happened!" The brown headed girl calmed, and the shock was disappearing from her chocolate eyes. Until Draco continued his sentence. "Well, until the next day, anyway." Hermione almost fell off of the bleacher, the poor girl. It was funny though, so Draco had to laugh, even if it had a slight hysterical edge to it. He helped her up. She stared at him, wide eyed.

"What'd you do?" Draco winced: he really shouldn't tell her about that moment. But she seemed so distressed. But, Hermione saw that and _she_ winced. "Never mind. Don't tell me. Do you like him?" Draco nodded. He had never been more sure about that.

"More than even I'll ever know."

"Are you...you know? Gay? Or Bisexual?" Hermione gave Draco a calculating look, but wasn't judging him at all.

"That's the problem. I don't know! I mean I'm most likely bi, because I'm attracted to girls, but Harry is the only guy I am attracted to." Hermione's expression turned empathetic.

"Then you probably are bi, honey." The intelligent chocolate eyed girl could sense he was feeling insecure. "Now, back to the funeral. What funeral home?"

"Hmm...The Fates Funeral Parlor."

"Burial grounds?"

"Hogsmeade. My parents would've liked it that way."

"Flowers for the caskets?"

"Narcissus for mother, of course. With a few lilies, in honor of Harry's mother, and their sister-like friendship. My father will be more difficult." Draco really had no idea what flower he would want. He really never showed a preference, but he did love to help Narcissa in the gardens. Well, he didn't really, but Lucius would do anything for his wife.

"How about an orchid? Or maybe a Narcissus for poetic reasons? Or maybe a Calla Lilly?" Hermione was ticking this off like a machine-hardly daring to take a pause. Probably in fear of losing that current train of thought.

"A calla lily would be nice. And for the caskets themselves, for my father, solid oak with a black lining inside and the Slytherin mark on the front. For mother, a pale blue casket with silver lining and a lily and narcissus flower mark intertwined on the front." Hermione smirked, seeing as he expected her questions, and had a full answer ready. Draco knew that all this was exactly what his parents would have preferred. The two continued on like this until a still funky and sweaty Ron and Harry came bounding over to them.

"Are we ready to go or what?" Both the boys were smirking, as if seeing what Hermione would do. Apparently they got the right reaction, because they high-fived after getting scolded and ran towards the showers. Draco and Hermione shared an exasperated look and laughed. As soon as the boys came back, Draco put his arm around Harry's waist for a second, just reveling in the _feel_ of Harry, before he got into the car in search of some food.

A/N-Two updates in two days, dang I'm good! Hopefully it was good enough, I never really know if this story is good enough, but from the reviews, I guess its going pretty well! Well thanks for everything! If I get enough reviews, I'll have to next chapter up tomorrow.


	8. Ice Cream, Kisses and Nightmares

A/N-Thanks again to all my reviewers. Shout outs!

Ch.7-_Randy13_: I'm happy that I made yall happy. Maybe when you come back, I'll have more than one chapter ready for you.

Ch.1-_.XD_: ***Bows* **thanks muchly!

Ch.7-_trexie__: _I hope I get enough reviews as well. I really don't know were this is taking me in advance, but wherever this goes, I hope its good enough for you all!

Ch.7-_Knightvanilla_: Thanks!

Thanks to all who added me to fav story, author and Alert list. Way too many people to name, but you know who you are! Thanks all! Now, here's the story

_Chapter 8:Ice Cream,Kisses and Nightmares_

As they decided to get some ice cream at Friendly's. They sat in a booth with Hermione and Ron and Draco and Harry sitting across form each other, all sharing a triple scoop sundae. Draco and Hermione were talking about the Geometry homework while Harry and Ron spoon-fought to get to the best bits of ice cream first. Draco could not stop looking at Harry.

He loved the way his emerald eyes sparkled when he laughed that melodious laugh of his. But what Draco didn't know was as soon as he looked away, those same jewels were on him, measuring up everything about Draco in the same fashion. From his shining grey eyes to his long platinum locks that surrounded his chiseled face and the way it looked free from all anguish induced by the death of his family or the recent break up of his girlfriend. He was a beautiful sight.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Hermione's all knowing chocolate eyes caught every glance between the two of them. She decided to take action before even Ron, who was the most pleasantly oblivious person she had ever known, caught on. She got up from the booth, dragging Ron with her so they could have some alone time in the car.

Now, Harry and Draco were alone together. Since they were across from each other, Draco could see everything Harry did. That's how he spotted the bit of chocolate on the dark-haired boy's lip. He reached over without thinking to wipe it away with his thumb. Apparently Harry wasn't thinking either, rather following instincts, because his lips parted slightly and he took off the appendage into his mouth and set off working the chocolate off with his mouth. Draco's eyes fluttered and he had to bite back a moan. The licking and sucking feeling, plus the familiar static tingle he seemed to get around Harry, _plus_ the sight of the boy made for the most erotic thing Draco had ever witnessed.

But, try as he might, Harry still heard a gasp, and let go of the appendage as quickly as he could. He had taken a risk doing that, and was now regretting it. But, Draco, on the other hand, could have whimpered at the loss of warmth around his finger. And, something in that gesture sparked something in Draco.

"I'm tired of this, Potter. We needed to talk." Harry blanched at the use of his surname.

"What are you talking about? And now were back on the last-name basis?" Harry tried to go back over the past five minutes in his head to see what he did to get the last name treatment again. He knew that taking that risk was a bad could have sworn Draco liked it. But Harry decided to play dumb.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Earlier tonight, you held my hand, but didn't want to talk about this morning. Now, you do this erotic thing with my finger..." Draco struggled to keep his voice down, as not to attract attention towards himself. "What do you want, Potter?"

"What do you mean? After today, I would think it was obvious what I want."

"And what would that be?" Draco's steely gaze captured that of the dark-haired boy. They sat there for a while until Harry dropped his gaze, cutting off the bright passage to his true feelings.

"I want...you. I want there to be an us." Draco barely caught the words, and even the he couldn't begin to comprehend the meaning.

"W-what?" All eloquent, coherent phrases blew out of Draco's mind when that bright green gaze turned back to him, filled with lust and desire. And something Draco couldn't believe would even cross the boy's mind.

"You heard me. I want us. I want to be together. I want you to hold me like you did last night. I want you to kiss me like you did this morning. I want that all the time. I didn't want to say anything before, because you were taken, and I wasn't sure _I_ even swung that way." By then, Draco's gaze dropped, as did Harry's, to the table where said boy was fiddling with his fingers. "And now didn't seem like a good time, because you just broke up with your girlfriend. Plus there was still the sexuality thing to deal with-" Harry's frantic rambling was cut off when Draco tipped his chin up to meet his gaze again and leaned into capture those moist, full lips.

Harry was so shocked he didn't even respond for several moments, but gave in when Draco's probing tongue asked for entrance. Their tongues intertwined and danced and battled for dominance for several minutes before air became a problem. When they pareted, they had identical smiles on their faces.

"So, that means you want this, too?" Draco had to roll his eyes. Harry _would_ ask a question like that after being _kissed _like that.

"Let's go. Weasley and Hermione might be wondering where we are. You know, if they aren't too busy sucking face to notice." Now it was Harry's turn to roll his emerald eyes in mock exasperation.

"Weren't _we_ just 'sucking face'?" And yea, we should be getting out of here. People are leaving and I believe it they are closing soon." They two got up and immediately found the others' hand. They contact once again made question pop into Draco's mind.

"So, are we together now?" Harry smiled, and the carefree expression took the blonde's breath away. Harry kissed his cheek before leading him outside.

"As long as you want me here, I'll be here." Draco had to smile at his cheesy Gryffindor answer.

They strolled to the Rover hand in hand. But as soon as they got in range to see Ron and Hermione cuddling up in the front seat, the both dropped the other's simultaneously. Since it was obvious Ron wasn't going to give Draco his seat back, the couple slipped into the backseat together. After cleaning their throats pointedly more then once, Ron and Hermione finally untangled themselves enough so the frizzy haired girl was able to drive home. When they were dropped off, the blonde and the dark-haired couple walked into the house, hands intertwined once more.

The two climbed the stairs and kissed goodnight before separating ways. Harry couldn't believe this year started out normal, playing basketball every week, having breakfast with James and Lily every morning, and every other week, going to Hermione's volleyball games, hanging out with his friends every day... and in the middle of the school year, Draco just pops in and changes everything. And now he was _dating_ the boy he used to be tormented by when he was younger. But he can't tell anyone about them, no one even knew his preferences. Hell, he didn't know until Draco came along. Still, he can't tell anyone. Draco would be embarrassed. He definitely hasn't come out yet. He was just dating an undeniably attractive girl, he couldn't have know he was gay, or even bi then.

Harry's mind ran over what he thought was a great idea earlier, that turns out to be extremely faulty. In fact, after analyzing and reanalyzing everything, Harry decided to just shut his mind so he could sleep. And that proved to be the best way to fall asleep for soon he drifted off into a blissful slumber.

_It was a sunny day, another day with Draco outside with his mother in the gardens, not minding one bit._

What am I doing back here? Draco felt as if he was watching a rerun of a day in his life. It was obviously dated back when his parents were still alive. He had a niggling feeling was going to happen. Something bad. But Draco was too content with seeing his mother again.

_She was as beautiful as before, even kneeling in dirt. This was one time where Narcissa would get down and dirty and abandon all elegance and just let herself go. The garden she worked in was identical to that of the Potters, maybe because Narcissa couldn't always help Lily with the work, so having the same garden would be like working in the familiar place while being temporarily away from her non biological twin and best friend._

_Anyway, Draco was having the best time with his mother. But all of a sudden, in the previously clear, blue sky, there were hints of storm clouds in the distance, rapidly making way in the direction of their neighborhood. Draco could faintly remember Narcissa hated rain and humidity-it made her hair all frizzy. Even then Draco could tell something was off. He heard tales from mother that it only rained on clear days before something unfortunate happened to someone in that area._

_Narcissa's ice blue eyes widened, and she hurriedly took Draco's hand and ushered him into the house. As she stepped in, she frantically called for her husband, which was so unlike kept repeating some phrase that sounded like 'They're here! They've found us, Lucius. They're going to take it away!' Lucius came bounding down the stairs and gathered his family in his arms. There was something wrong, Draco could tell. Narcissa never did anything in a frantic fashion, and Lucius never ran anywhere with that helpless look in his eyes, or hug his family, like it would protect them from whatever was coming. Draco looked out the French doors to the left of him and saw something that immediately tipped him off, along with the other warnings, that something _wasn't right!_ The clouds had multiplied greatly, and now were billowing in a movement that rivaled a snakes' slither. He'd heard stories about it, faintly recalling something to do with Death _somethings, _and a tattoo that identified the gang members._

_Even not knowing the whole story, Draco felt an urge to protect his family and pulled them down to the cellar. But before his parents could enter and safely lock the cellar doors, they heard what sounded like several people burst through doors and windows upstairs. Lucius and Narcissa pushed Draco into the wine cellar and slammed the doors shut with them on the _wrong side._ If they couldn't save themselves, they could damn well protect their son and only heir. Besides, it was _them _these people were after, no need to subject Draco the death because of them._

_Draco screamed as loud as he could, which, logically he knew wouldn't do much seeing as the cellar doors would prevent sound from getting out. But he could damn well hear the commotion outside the door. He could hear a man, and from the way the other men-and women-yelled for him and how it was the same voice who answered each time, the man's name was Tom Riddle. Some even called him something ridiculous like, Lord Voldemort or something. Whatever the name, the bastard was yelling at his parents. Something about and heirloom. Salazaar Slytherin's family heirloom to be exact. Again, Draco had heard many things about it._

_The heirloom was said to be a silver ring, shaped like a dragon wrapped around your finger. It's head curled up towards your fingernail, and in it's mouth, it held a green emerald, one that was almost as bright as Lily's and Harry's eyes. The dragon's scaled back consisted of sterling silver and diamonds in an on-off pattern all along it's back. It must've been worth _something_ if a whole gang that made England shiver in its boots was after. _

_Things clicked in his head as he screamed his lungs raw. His parents had one room across from Lucius study that was kept under lock and key. He was scolded many a time when he asked, or even dared to try to open the door, which failed every time because Lucius always kept the door open in his study to keep an eye out on the room. But he never thought anything of it back then, because when you were little, everyone was scolding you for everything. But as he grew up, the blonde became more and more wary of that room. And now he knew what was in it. The only heirloom left in the Slytherin name. _Somewhere in the back of Draco's unconscious mind connected with what Granger told him earlier that night. _That heirloom meant the world to any old Slytherin family. And the Riddles where the oldest family he knew, but that ring was passed down from father to son for ages in Draco's family on his father's side. And the Death Eaters were after it._

_But before he resolved a way to get out, he heard more screams,if possible, and then- POW! POW! Then two muted thuds, as if someone was..shot...and hit the floor like a tone of bricks-That was when Draco lost it, screaming his head off, pounding his hands raw against the wooden door, and slamming his body against it until bruises were sure to color half of his body._

_What must've been hours later- but in the scene, it was really a moment-the police and fire-fighters that answered the calls of distressed neighbors came, and tried to pry open the doors to find a pale-and that was saying something-crying and hugging himself and rocking in the fetal position. As soon as the door was broken down, Draco mustered enough strength to run his parents' bodies._

_He cried and cried over his parent's extremely pale bodies. For some reason, he knew why his parents died an untimely death. They wouldn't speak about the location of the ring. Reluctantly, Draco let go of his parents and raced to his father's study, to make sure they hadn't died in vain. When he got there, the study had been ransacked, his work files askew all over the room, picture frames shattered, books shredded and bookshelves broken, but Draco couldn't find it in himself to care. Instead he ran to the desk and felt its underside until he felt the cool metal in his fingers._

_Not caring about how he knew where the key was-probably because he was his father's son-Draco sprinted to the door across the hall and clumsily unbolted the door. There, in the middle of the room, was a pedestal covered with a 5 inch thick plexiglass wall with the ring sitting atop the pedestal on a velvet cushion, like the most precious display in a museum. How could a beautiful accessory like that could of cost his parents-and probably so many people-their lives. Frantic grey eyes find anything heavy enough to lift the glass and when he found the tool probably used in emergencies to cut through the glass. He snatched the ring off the cushion and put it on. Big mistake._

_The ruby eyes of the silver and diamond dragon flashed to life. As if by magic, the dragon multiplied in size until a real bejeweled dragon stood in front of him, it's ruby eyes glowing like fire fueled with uncensored hatred. The beast opened its mouth and revealed several sets of stainless glass teeth that could pierce through Draco as he were made of paper. It was all over. The mouth opened ever wider, and the head was rapidly leaning down towards him, as if his platinum head was a piece of the juiciest meat. _

Draco bolted upright in bead, his body covered in a sheen of sweat that had the sheets clinging to his body. He couldn't exactly remember the dream was about the night his parents died, and Tom and his cronies ransacked his house. His eyes wild with his terror, flickered towards the nightstand where he kept the key and ring on a silver necklace he rarely wore. If he did, anyone who knew about the Death Eaters, to them it would be like a hanging a neon sign saying 'Hey! I have Tom Riddles' Prized Possession on my neck! Come and kill me for it!'

Draco got up and ran to Harry's room almost like an instinct. He didn't even knock, he just crept into the room and gently shook Harry.

"Harry. Harry!" He whispered. The sleeping boy rolled over and mumbled, still half asleep.

"Mm..Draco?" Harry did try, struggling to gain consciousness, but the word came out a little like 'Mm...Drahmmom.'

"It's me, love." Draco hadn't even mean to say that, but he needed his boyfriend-he'll never get used to saying that-to wake up, so he could get in with Harry.

"What's wrong, Dray?" Apparently, it worked, because Harry sounded more awake this time.

Draco couldn't even help whining about it. He was still scared from the drea-nightmare. "I had a bad dream...can I sleep with you tonight?" Harry moved over and opened his arms to comfort the distressed blonde boy.

"Come here. We can talk about it in the morning, if you want." Draco melted in the embrace and they both settled back under the duvet, and harry stroked his hair lazily. He was falling back asleep again, even more comfortable with the warm blonde laying next to him. Draco smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"Thank you , Harry. Goodnight..." With that, Draco drifted back into a dreamless sleep with a grin on his face only Harry brought on.

A/N-Okay, I totally have a new plot line that my story had taken me to. How did you like the dream? It explains why and how Draco's parents died, and I just made it all up today! I'm amazing lol. I really liked this chapter, and I hope yall did too. And as for the next chapter...guess who's baaaack? (; And then, you'll see why this chapter makes sense!


	9. Exchanging Gifts

A/N-Whats up! Heres the next chapter! First, some shout outs!

_Trexie- _Thank you! And your right about Harry, seeing a he becomes Draco's main source of support.

_Chapter 9: Exchanging Gifts_

Saturday morning felt like de ja vu as Harry woke up feeling extremely warm, and very well rested. He rolled over to find a still-slumbering blonde boy and smiled fondly down at him. He had come into Harry's room scared stiff about a nightmare, and now he was sleeping like a baby. When Draco came in, Harry's heart ached for the boy, as he could only imagine what the dream was about. Since there were in fact talking about the funeral, and he might've fallen asleep thinking about it, there was not a doubt that something like this could have happened.

While Harry was musing over his poor blonde's pain, one of his boyfriend's grey eyes slid open to peer at his worried lover. It was adorable how Harry's brow furrowed when he was thinking. A pale hand slowly reached up to smooth it out, and Harry's smile returned.

"How are you feeling?" The green eyed boy said softly, as to not break the tender moment between the two.

"Still spooked from last night, but better since I came here." Draco muttered, trailing his finger down Harry's exposed arm.

Harry didn't want to bring it up, because it still might be a sore subject, but he wanted to know what would scare his usually icy boyfriend, who did in fact see his parents die. "What was the dream about? I mean, it's fine if you don't want to talk about it..." he quickly amended when he saw the paler boy wince.

"No, no, I promised I would tell you in the morning. You could probably guess what it was about. I saw the day my parents died by Tom Riddle's gun." He told Harry all the non-fuzzy aspects of his dream. "What freaked me out the most was, when I got to the room where my parents kept the family jewels that were too precious to keep in their room, they ones that were passed down from the Black and Malfoy families and were accumlated over time, and went to the ring display case. When I got the ring out of the case, I made the mistake of to put it on. This ring was the most beautiful thing you could imagine-its scales were patterned steel and diamonds, its eyes were the fieriest rubies ever. It's mouth held an emerald as bright as your eyes..." Draco trailed off to look in those bright eyes before continuing on. "When it touched my skin, the eyes glowed and it started to multiply in size, until it was twenty times bigger than before. It opened its huge mouth to reveal rows and rows of glass teeth that could pierce me like the gorgeous hunk of meat I am." Harry laughed-even scared, his blonde was still very quick-witted. "Then, it leaned down to bite my head off, and just about to close it's mouth around my head, when I woke up."

"What a nightmare. Mine are usually about clowns and spiders, and stuff." Draco smiled and rolled his eyes. "Do you still have that ring?"

"Well, of course. Couldn't let my parents die for no reason, now could I? I have it in my nightstand on a chain. Let me go get it." He bounced out of the bed determinedly. Soon, he was back, cradling something in his hand. When he opened it, Harry gasped. It _was_ the most beautiful piece of jewelry he had seen, besides _his_ family ring. The dragon was delicately strung through a slim silver chain by its nostrils, so it could be worn as a necklace when need be.

"It's beautiful. Though it is tragic your parents died over a seemingly innocent piece of jewelry..."

Draco looked down. "Yea...but now I think it should be worn more often."

Harry's eyes widened. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, Draco. I mean, sure you attend a school full of Gryffindors who may know of the meaning of who may or may not know about it, but won't sell you out. But, Pansy is there, and if she is still bitter about the breakup, she may even tell her some Slytherin contacts that Tom Riddle's most sought after bauble ever is right around her ex-boyfriend's neck, and in the home of the person she 'loves'!" His voice rose by the sentence. He just got together with his boyfriend, and was _not _about to lose him to Riddle.

Draco slipped back into be and held Harry's hand while the other snaked around the boy's neck. It took the boy a moment to realize what was happening, and his green eyes widened.

"What are you doing? I cant have this!"

But, the blonde ignored his protests and clasped the chain around his boyfriend's neck.

"No, no. You deserve it. In honor of our new relationship."

Harry was moved-it was a great gift, a huge responsibility, and could possibly the worst curse. But, it seemed accepting it made the other boy happy, so he did.

"Thank you. And, I have something for you, then." He reached over to his nightstand to pull out his family ring. Like the dragon, it was one of the many thing passed down in his family. For their engagement, James gave it to Lily. After they got married, James and Lily gave it to Harry on a chain when he was born. And now he was giving it to his boyfriend.

The ring was a simple, yet timeless bauble, compared to the Slytherin heirloom, anyway. It was a thick golden band with a lion's face in the middle, and in it's mouth was a ruby surrounded by a few diamonds. Some of the lion's mane was streaked with gold and sticking farther out of the mane then the rest of it. It should be an acceptable gift in return for the necklace.

Draco must've looked how his other half did when he was gifted with the Malfoy/Slytherin family jewel when Harry presented him with _his _family's prized possession.

"Thank you. Now we have each a little but of the other half's family history."

Draco liked the sound of that."Yea. But we have to get up soon. Lily loves to go out in the garden on Saturday mornings, and I have a feeling father is going to duck out, so we might have to help. You probably did the same with your mom." Draco was looking forward to doing something familiar for once, since he's gotten here. He just hoped Lily wasn't as..._passionate_ about gardening as Narcissa had been.

"Okay. Maybe we can run the arrangements by Lily. I'm thinking a good time for the funeral would be after graduation, which is enough time for everything to get set up.

The two went to their respective rooms and changed for the day. Before they went downstairs, they decided not to wear the symbols of their relationship _just_ yet, in order not tip off Harry's parents, but very reluctantly.

When they were ready enough to garden, the new couple went to breakfast to eat and fill up before getting down and dirty.

"Good morning, dears. Or should I say, good afternoon. Eat up, and get ready to get dirty." The boys greeted her, and dug in.

"I'm sorry I have to work today, honey. I need to find someone to help manage all the franchises Lucius was the previous owner of, until I'm able to take them over." James peered at his wife, then Draco from over his paper. His eyes glinted with suppressed humor. "Otherwise, I would've helped." Harry rolled his eyes-James was so happy he couldn't help. Lily loved to do things herself, and when you didn't do something the way she told you to, she would demand to do it herself, then proceed to tell you off for making her do all the work.

Lily grabbed and held her husband's hand. "Oh, it's no trouble. I have these young, strong _men_ to help me." She turned her strong gaze, that Draco knew he should be warned by, as it reminded him of his mother when she was determined to do something, back onto them.

"Oh, Lord..."Harry muttered. Lily ignored that, and got up abrubtly.

"Chop chop, boys. Time, and daylight, is a wasting! Come on!" She demanded, in that sweet way of hers. She marched on ahead of them, not even bothering to check and see if the boys were behind her. Draco stopped Harry.

"Should I be scared?" he asked, in what he thought was a whisper. He was surprised when Harry _and _James answered.

"Very, _very_ afraid." Draco blinked.

"Okay then. Let's do this." But, Draco wasn't scared, because there was no way Lily could be worse than Narcissa.

A/N-This chapter is relevant, probably later because of the meaning of the Dragon ring. And I want to give a shout out to my first beta, Starlight125. I now have to get into the habit of running things by her first...lol.


	10. Coming Out Part I The Parents

A/N-Okay, so a lack of reviewers, or even anything else, so maybe soon, I'll earn your respect back! And here's the chapter!

_Chapter 10: Coming Out, Part1-The Parents._

The weather outside was okay, not too hot. Draco thought this wouldn't be so bad, and wondered why James and Harry were so anti-spending-time-with-Lily in the gardens. But then, Lily whipped around to look that them with shovels, gloves, and pots of seedlings the flowers were just blooming out of, and a determined expression and set of her jaw.

"Okay, boys. Here's what your going to do-" Lily barked, authority ringing clear in her voice. "Draco, honey, you are going to dig the holes and turn over the dirt to use for planting later. Harry, dear, you are going to plant the flowers and take the excess topsoil and put it around the flowers' base. Then I will water and spray the plants with an elixir to help them grow, while keeping pests away."

'_Isn't that pesticide?' _Draco thought.

"And it is not like a pesticide, because most pesticides kill my poor plants." She turned towards Draco as she spoke, as if she read his mind. "Now, lets get to work!" Draco stalled. He had never heard that tone of voice from who he thought of as his aunt, ever. They weren't even two minutes into the chore and he could already tell why James and Harry hated this so much. But, also like Draco, he couldn't deny that either man didn't enjoy spending time with her, despite the gardener's attitude.

Draco got on his knees and began to turn the dirt out to make way for the plants. Harry knelt down next to him with the plants, already out of the pots, waiting for his lover to finish his portion of the yardwork.

"This is nice, huh? Getting to work with you , with my mother looming over us, barking orders...Romantic, isn't it?"

Draco laughed breathlessly. "Yea, I am loving it." With every word, Draco plunged the shovel into the dirt. After being snapped at by Sargent Lily about talking on the job, the boys quieted and did their work diligently and silently.

Several sweaty hours later, they were done and there was two more rows of flowers on the other side of the house, with about 10 flowers in each. Once they were done, Lily lightened up, and apologized, making up for her pushy behavior by making them fresh strawberry lemonade and sandwiches for them. Draco and Harry sat in the front porch together once more, hands clasped between them. The silence dragged on, but neither or the boys found it uncomfortable. It was soothing, really. Harry turned to the blonde.

"What are we going to do?" Draco's brow furrowed. Harry's question was utterly vague, and he called the boy on it.

"That was very specific, Harry." Said boy rolled his eyes. They stunningly resembled Lily's, right down to the ever-present gleam, rather it be of excitement, anger, or passion.

"I meant about my friends-our friends. What are we going to tell them? They like you, but I don't know how much that'll help if we told them about us."

Draco nodded. Harry had a point, although he was sure 'Mione wouldn't be mad, because she was the one who persuaded him to go after Harry in the first place, along with being the first Draco told about his feelings. But Harry didn't know that, and there was Weasley to account for, he was still as oblivious as ever. So, how to break it to them that Harry and Draco were bisexual, and had gotten together in the last day, when even Ron was sure they were straight.

"We'll tell them. We are going to 'Mione's game tonight, right? So, while we are celebrating, because of course she'll win, we can break it to them."

Harry just nodded. He admired how Draco could be so calm about something that'll change both of their lives if they even mention it, when Harry's stomach flipped at the thought.

"Yea, we'll do that. They'll just have to understand that we are happy." After that, they slipped back into their comfortable silence as they watched the sun go down. Draco had his other arm wrapped around Harry's shoulders, and Harry's head was leaning on a pale shoulder. All of a sudden, Harry's head shot back up. "Fuck! What are we going to tell _my parents? _That I'm dating the boy the took in, sleeping in his bed, and practically _shacking up _with him. And there is the small fact of my sexuality...!"

Frowning, Draco thought about that. But, honestly, compared to Hermione and Ron, James and Lily would still love him because he was their son.

"Oh, we can tell them now. Aunt Lily and James won't be as bad as 'Mione and Ron, and it would be good practice."

"Your right again. As usual. Well, we have to do it soon, because if we wait any longer, all my Gryffindor courage will cease to exist." Harry pulled his boyfriend up from the the bench and onto his feet. Draco opened the door for him, making Harry blush cutely and duck his head as he stepped through the threshold.

They found the older couple in the living room, cuddling up while watching an old movie. Lily had her head on James' lap, and he had his arm slung over her hip. All in all, the two seemed calm and comfortable. The complete opposite of the couple standing by the entrance.

Harry took his blonde's hand again, and mercury eyes met emerald once more. Both could tell the other was nervous by the glint of the emotion in the other's eyes, along with apprehension. They leaned forward simultaneously until their foreheads and noses touched intimately. Both boys' eyes hooded, and a smirk graced each of the boy's lips before they reluctantly pulled away.

Together, they stepped into the living room, hands clasped together desperately. Harry cleared his throat pointedly, and older emerald met matching younger ones, and hazel fell upon mercury. The older sets of eyes widened incredulously, then narrowed in suspicion.

"What-?" Lily asked, but was cut off when Harry presented a firm hand and interrupted.

"Mother, let me explain this." He held up their adjoined hands. "Well, it started awhile ago. Draco was hurt by his unfaithful girlfriend , who ironically was fawning after me. I comforted him while he was hurting, and we fell asleep together. Ever since then, we had both felt something towards each other, but chose not to do anything for selfish reasons. For me, I didn't want to admit I might be bisexual, but pretended to want to wait until he was truly over his girlfriend." He turned to Draco, acknowledging him to speak.

"And I didn't want to believe Harry would want me, and couldn't _begin_ to even explain to myself that I could be bisexual, either."

"But we recently got together least night. After I comforted him from his nightmare, we exchanged family heirlooms to make it official." Harry could've laughed at his mother's expression that changed from confusion to understanding, then concerned at the mention of Draco having to suffer through a nightmare, and settled on relief for the moment when it was said that he didn't have to go through it alone.

"So, here we are..." Draco finished.

"And we aren't saying you have to like this, or even approve it. But what I want-what _we _want- is your tolerance, and possibly your acceptance and approval." He turned back to his bashful boyfriend. "I really like him, and I know you like him too, but what I would like would be if you approved of this relationship." Harry again looked at his parents, waiting.

After a moment-it seemed like an hour- of increasingly uncomfortable silence, Lily and James turned away from each other and their silent discussion to examine the two boys, who were having their own discussion/

Lily walked up to the boys, interrupting whatever light argument seemed to be going on through just their eyes, and took each of the boy's hand. Through the touch, Harry knew she at least didn't think her son had taken a wrong turn in life. The strong woman took a moment to look into each of their eyes throughly before speaking.

"How could you think _we_ would think any differently of both of you because of your sexuality?" She touched both of their cheeks, and the action was so motherly, even Draco couldn't resist leaning his head into her palm. "And of course we approve. We had known Draco as part of the family, whether through future adoption, through your relationship, or through Cissy. And if it makes you all happy, we are happy to see you guys happy." She ended her softly, yet firm words with a sweet smile.

Harry was happy with this answer, but just needed one more half of reassurance. "Dad?" Once more, emerald eyes met hazel. James huffed and got up to put a hand on the boys he called his sons.

"Don't worry about me. I was just shocked. I already call both of you my sons. This just makes it more official. If Harry likes you, we all do. Not that we didn't before..." Draco looked back and forth from James to Harry. Other than the unruly hair and the glasses, the Potter men both share the same lack of eloquence. Fortunately, for both of them, their better halves each more than makes up for the lack in grace and poise.

Lily touched her husband's hand, and action similar to the one that Draco used to get Harry to stop thinking, or he would blow a gasket or something.

"Now, I think we all-" She looked at James, who she thought to be oblivious. "Most of as know that we aren't your biggest problem, and we aren't your biggest obstacle you need to clear before you can be happy. We are not the one you need the approval of most. Go talk to them." They both kissed Lily's cheek and thanked her for understanding, and received a pat on the back from James, before making their way to Harry's car to go pick up Hermione and Ron.

Lily was right-their parents weren't their biggest obstacle. But, who knew that, eventually, neither Ron or Hermione would be either?


	11. Coming Out Parte Dos The Friends

A/N-Sorry for the loooooong wait for this update!

_Chapter 11: Coming out Parte Two- The Friends_

As they drove Harry and Draco could've sworn they _tasted_ the tension. But, it must've been between the two of them, like a private joke-the pressure of not giving away anything too early, but not seeming too suspiciously distant. Ron would not have noticed, but Hermione could've detect the loaded glances they hot towards each other, or the subtle softness in their voices when they addressed each other if they weren't careful.

But so far, Hermione couldn't tell, because she was literally bouncing with energy and pre-game nerves, and Ron was busy trying-in vain-to get her to settle down. Harry glanced at the two of them in the back seat of his Murano.

"Come on 'Mione. You're the best player out there, and the captain, and, well, _Hermione Granger_." Draco smirked at his boyfriend's pep talk. Hermione still didn't look convinced.

"Yes, yes," She said, brushing off his compliment. "But we aren't together as a team as usual. Padma is weak on her spikes, and her twin sister, Parvarti trash talks the refs, and the other team, even though she seems like a mild mannered girl...Oh, I don't know, Harry."

"You'll be fine!" Everyone in the car spoke up then. Hermione huffed a 'well then' and fell silent, her leg still bouncing.

When they arrived, Hermione almost ran out of the car before Harry could cut off the engine, pratically dragging Ron out of the door on her side, resulting in an angry, rug burned red head after being dragged on the seat.

Harry chuckled, and, as soon as the couple was out of sight, quickly grabbed Draco's hand and leaned his back against the covered pale chest. Draco wrapped his arms around the slender waist automatically, and said boy melted into the embrace, sighing contentedly. Draco smiled and kissed the tan forehead, and mercury locked with emerald. Harry titled his head up, and so he wouldn't strain it, Draco turned the boy around and leaned down. Lips met each other's match, like pieces in a puzzle, finally finding their place, which was together.

The two snogged like this for a few minutes, just taking time to explore each other's mouth, and satisfy the urge that had been tugging at the pit of both of their stomachs all during the car ride. Finally, oxygen became a nagging necessity, and they pulled apart with matching lazy smiles.

"I didn't think a ten minute car ride could be so hard!" Draco whined. But Harry knew how he felt.

"Yea, it was hard not to pull the car over and snog you into the car seat, with Ron and Hermione watching. But we can't tip them off just yet. But their private, cuddly moments made me miss you, even though you were to the side of me." Harry said. He absently reached up to his neck, and the blonde boy squirmed at the small bulge on his lover's chest that he had failed to notice before.

"Did you bring the necklace I gave you?" He asked suspiciously. Draco didn't think he would've brought it to a public school event just yet, but he had also brought his new bauble, and it was in his pocket. Draco fished for it, and pulled it out to show they had the same ideas. Again, Harry must've thought the same thing, because he smiled and slipped the ring onto a pale finger. The owner of said finger chuckled and took his boyfriend's hand to usher him into the now familiar gym.

"Come on, the game is about to start." Draco said, and reluctantly removed his hand from that of the younger boy's they walked through the door.

Pansy almost dropped her phone as she rushed to get it out of her bag, into her hand and to her ear before she had a second thought-before she lost the mental image in her head. When she picked it up, Pansy cradled the device in her hand as she sorted through her thoughts; Slytherins were calm and composed. It was a Hufflepuff's job to get excited over a piece of fresh gossip.

Pansy _knew_ there was something strange about the boys' relationship. But the brown-haired girl would've never guessed that they were _together. _Now, as she stood next to her car in the parking lot, directly across from the boys' previous location, that they bonded over Draco's breakup, that-for the record-_he_ initiated. There was no doubt in her Slytherin hard-wired brain they are closer than ever after witnessing that sort of..._erotic..._display of affection.

Pansy knew there was a reason she came to this stupid thing, other than the fact she wanted to join the volleyball team and scope out the team, and the competition, out. Now, she had to inform her newly assigned accomplice about that scene. Especially the little tidbit that Draco held the Potter family ring on his finger now, and Harry has something of his, and Pansy thought she had a clue. She shook her pretty little head to clear it. She needed to focus-and make some calls. After typing in the number, she lifted the phone to her ear and spoke hurriedly and crypitcally.

"Hello? Ginny?" She spoke into the reciever. "You need to get here." There was a brief pause as the red-haired on the other line took in Pansy's urgent tone, and a buzzing sound, indication the other line was speaking, presumably something about being right there. Pansy waited until she settled down and realized Pansy hadn't assigned a meeting place, and listened as she did and hung up. Pansy still had to make one more call before her idiot friend got there.

Pansy pressed the two on her speed dial and clicked her heel into the pavement as she listened to it ring. Finally, a raspy voice answered.

"Hello? Lord, I have a new lead." More buzzing. Pansy tried not to get angry, because if she slipped up, her parents might never get off their forced positions as Death Eaters. "Yes, yes, I'm sure this time. I know exactly where the target is, and how to get it. Me and my assistant are on it. You promise not to hurt my parents, if I get this for you?" More buzzing, and Pansy breathed a sigh of restrained relief. Even if he did promise to not hurt them, he could easily 'slip up', or if Pansy failed...She shuddered as she clicked her phone shut. Failure is _not _an option.

_Oh, I know _exactly _how to get him back _and _break them up, _and _get my parents back safely. _Pansy thought, scowling at the door the 'happy couple' entered the building through. _I got you now..._

Hermione played an awesome game. Harry couldn't stop talking and commenting on how, after the ball was served by the other team, Padma bumped it right to Hermione, who spiked it right out of diving reason of some Hufflepuff chit. And Hermione couldn't stop blushing.

The group took a detour to a fast food restaurant, and Draco and Harry visibly braced themselves for the news thy were about to deliver. In some ways, now seemed like a perfect time, when the pair thought it out earlier. But, no time is perfect-sure, the mood is light and cheerful, but would the news quickly turn the night sour? And if the news was received with some reluctance, would it make the night a bit more tense?

Hermione turned away from her private moment she'd been sharing with her boyfriend to look at the two boys' faces and examined the grim determination, and suppressed excitement in them. Harry knew she figured things out as he looked into her chocolate eyes. He imagined the overworked yet brilliant and well kept cogs in her head working out the new problem, connecting thoughts with hidden meanings in conversations to unconscious gestures that pointed to the conclusions that she had come up with-one that she had hinted at once before.

Intelligent eyes widened threefold and recently furrowed bros shot up, as if to touch her hairline, and shot the couple a knowing smile. Since all of this happened in a matter of moments, Ron didn't notice what her look meant, but did catch it, and looked enviously between the dark and blonde haired boy and his girlfriend. Finally, when Draco joined in the staring match, the red-haired boy's face matched his hair as he got fed up.

"Okay, what the _hell _is going on with you three? Why all the secret looks? If you want to say something, say it out loud!" Ron demanded, banging his fist on the table, exhibiting the famous Weasley temper, and making the other inhabitants of the booth jump.

Hermione risked one last pointed glance at the other boys across from her, saying '_you _tell him.'

Harry sighed and looked at Draco for support. The blonde humored his boyfriend and put a hand over the other's before both heads swiveled to meet angry yet curious blue eyes.

"We wanted to wait, and really, haven't had a shot at the 'right time'-with Hermione's game and all, and the fact that all this...happened so fast-" Draco squeezed the tan hand he held and coughed pointedly. Harry cleared his throat, trying to desperately catch that train of thought to finally lift that last part of the burden of their secret that weighed down on Harry. "Right. What I'm trying to say is-"

During his rambling, Harry failed to notice the realization dawn on his best friend's face, and the proud look on Hermione's. "You guys are together, right?" He cut in, an unreadable expression on his face. "I'm not as oblivious as you all may think. I noticed something, but I close my mind to things I don't understand, as I like the more familiar world." Harry nodded, understanding. Draco looked down right shocked.

"So, what do you think? Draco had told me he already talked to Hermione about his feelings for me before we got together, and I think she was the reason for it, and was okay with it. What about you?" Draco looked down at his boyfriend while the other spoke, trying to read his expression. Even though Harry looked calm, Draco knew his boyfriend, and knew that, along with his parents, Harry's friends are his biggest source of support, save Draco. If his best mate didn't approve, then, even though he probably wouldn't break up with him, there would be a lot of tension between them, especially around Ron. But, if he was forced to, Draco knew he wouldn't be Harry's first choice, even if he hesitated. The boy would be torn, and Draco wouldn't ask him to choose between them.

Harry's foot began to jump up and down after minute upon minute of silence from the contemplating boy. Suddenly, a smile broke out on the freckled face, and Ron reached out to pat the two stunned boys. Ron chuckled. "What? I'm happy for you guys. He is at least a step about Ginny. Even _I _thought she took it way too far. Well, congrats, mates. Ma-Draco-your officially a part of this group." He said, his expression turning serious. "Draco? Your cool with us as long as your cool with Harry. So, don't mess this up."

On that happy note, they hung out for a few more hours, Draco and Harry embracing more openly now. As long as the most important people to them approve, nothing mattered.

A/N-Sooo sorry for the long awaited post. I've been busy, and the updates will slow, but I will not forget you guys! And don't forget my new story, Inside the Band. I won't forget about that either!


	12. Setting Things In Motion

A/N- I am so ashamed for not updating sooner, I just went on vaca, and got really lazy, but thanks to those who still believe in my story enough to not hate me for making you wait! There is about 5 more chapters left in this story, then I can take a break, putting my newest story on hold for a while. k

_Chapter 12: Setting The Plan in Action_

Pansy waited patiently as the other girl gathered herself from the shocking news she had dropped on her.

About ten minutes after Pansy's call, the redhead had gotten in her car, put that sucker in drive, and didn't let her foot let up in the slightest off the gas the whole time, as if there were no speed limits, no brakes, and no almost run in with the police, turning a ten minute drive into a three minute spurt cruise.

Now, Ginny was about to faint, upset with the news that, one, her object of obsession for years on end was _gay_, two, that he's gay with _Malfoy_, and _three_, he gave him the Potter family ring she's been pining after for years on end, and imagining gracing her fingers ever since her parents pushed them together as kids, and last but not least, Draco giving Harry some kind of ring that was known amongst the oldest of Slytherin families, and was very important. But that didn't matter. Problem three was what was bugging Ginny the most, and driving her to be a part of Pansy's master plan to get both the rings and the men back in their possessions.

"Okay, here's the plan, Ginger Bits," she said, leaning in close, not caring for the flinch and angered glare said red head gave at the nickname

The next day, the boys stood shoulder to shoulder, their hands literally itching to connect with the other's, and plane and tan hands flexed repeatedly to distract them from the nagging urge. They only came out with the secret of their hook up with their closest friends and family, so no one else outside that circle should know. Harry and Draco both agreed that, since the people who's opinion matters most to them already approve of their relationship, then they could go public at school, not caring a damn of what others thought. The only the problem was of their exes, if you count a girl Harry never dated an ex. Ginny would be _furious_ and _who knew_ what Pansy would do?

"We can't worry about them," Draco whispered subtly, eyes still locked towards the school. He sounded so affectionate, it was as if the blonde heard thoughts, and wanted to assuage the panic. Harry smiled as a pale hand was extended to him, and, as if the limb hand a mind of its own, a tan one met the other half, and the meeting brought a familiar tingle; like being welcomed home.

Hand in hand, together they walked through the threshold that held the school, bracing themselves for the many incredulous looks, and were not disappointed. Whispers surrounded them, some people hardly even bothered to conceal the disgust in their voices, which they didn't dare lower.

Luckily, Ron and Hermione, thought this might happen, so they waited in the foyer for their friends to support them and back them up in possible verbal and physical altercations, for coming out, as if it was a personal offense to those around him. Ron didn't mind kicking some ass for his best friend and his boyfriend.

Answering their matching confused, yet very grateful looks, Hermione stepped towards them, grasping the hands that weren't already intertwined together and gave a sentimental squeeze. "I had a hunch you all would need some...protection and over all support."

Ron interjected from behind her, coming up to put and arm around her waist. "Her hunches are rarely ever wrong." He looked down at his girlfriend fondly, and, not wanting to disturb them, Harry whispered a farewell that he knew was neither heard, took Draco's pale and graceful hand, and dragged him to their next class.

When they got there, Pansy was draped on Harry's desk as she once days ago, and Draco didn't like what it implied. Feeling Draco's sudden tension, Harry turned to his boyfriend to soothe his fury.

"It's okay, everyone knows I'm-we're-gay, she can't be that delusional, right? I'll talk to her, don't worry, I'll handle it." These words, those persuasive eyes, plus those soothing hands on his made him forget about worrying about Pansy's advances, and all the eyes on their private moment. Finally, Draco relented; Harry could handle this himself, and if he couldn't-and that wasn't likely-Draco would be there, but for now, Harry got this himself.

"Fine, I know, you can handle it, go ahead. Don't be afraid to ask for my assistance." Draco admitted, gently squeezing the tan hands he held before letting them go reluctantly.

Harry smiled cutely, turned around and gave a big sigh, bracing himself for the taxing conversation that was about to go down. Good thing first block teachers were always late because of the complimentary breakfasts served everyday, so they had time. Harry just wished they had the privacy.

As he neared the chocolate haired girl, she jumped off the desk, bouncing around to make her boobs bounce and jump enticingly.

_She _has _seemed to delude herself that Harry/ I'm wasn't gay, _Draco's and Harry's thoughts aligned and matched perfectly. _If she's trying to persuade with me/him with her body._

_That's petty and really, rather sad, _Draco tacked on to their similar thoughts, separating his from his boyfriend's.

"Harry!" The girl squealed, bouncing over to pull Harry to her in a hug, making sure to press her breasts onto his chest. Harry stiffened visibly, and, though Pansy felt it, she wouldn't let that discourage her. "I heard the news, and I had a had, but to see it-" She stepped back in her pixie-dancer litheness to look at him and back towards a stoic Draco.

"Oh, well-yeah-" The brunette stammered, not knowing what to say at her confusing behavior, the obvious flirting and the somewhat approval of his blooming new relationship with her ex-boyfriend.

Pansy threw her head back and swatted playfully at the boy's firm chest, and paused a moment to grope randomly around before letting go. All of a sudden, she jumped and, furiously, stomped around at a bug that Harry hadn't even seen, and was surprised at her behaviour once more. Finally, Pansy blew her hair out of her face and took a moment to collect herself, and push up her boobs as she straightened her bra, all the while, staring seductively and suggestively at Harry.

Draco obviously saw that because he had stopped talking to a Creevey who was repeatedly denying a photo op of the happy couple to look at them, and gave himself and his jealousy away when a rumble bubbled up in his chest and overflowed into a full, ferocious growl. Draco was about to lunge at the slutty bitch in high heels when he felt large, warm, firm hands on his shoulders that were comforting, preventing and warning, but not restraining.

As his touch, the blonde settled immensely. But he had enough fire to rumble, "You better back off, bitch-" But, the teacher chose that moment to waddle in, his mouth crammed to the brim with food, making his words all slurred and barely comprehendible, but it made everybody have to calm down and take a seat. Because Draco and Harry's seat was to the back to be able to talk silently without being heard, no one saw Pansy briefly bend down to the place she was previously stomping and return to her seat smugly.

_Oh. My. God! _Pansy's thoughts screamed, _I can't believe that _worked! _Of course, being an amateur klepto helps, too. _Phase one of their plan was complete. Now, Pansy needed to pass word to Ginny to start phase two.

Pansy punched in the number on the touch screen of her phone, and flipped it around to text a quick okay to proceed with her part of the scheme. When she was done, Pansy sat back and let herself feel the satisfaction of duping the boys that she didn't let herself feel as she was executing her plan.

It went perfectly, all up to the part where Draco got all protective, which would have been a problem, if that fat slob of a teacher hadn't chosen that moment to stumble in, his mouth full of food. Which was very wrong, considering that he was teaching a bunch of kids who had no time in the morning to eat, so they were half starved. But, everything else went surprisingly smooth. She wouldn't have been able to do it if she hadn't sent Creevey on Draco to distract him, or he would have intervened a lot sooner.

The hug, she pressed against him to distract him from the fact she unclasped his necklace, and groped his chest to make the cute boy uncomfortable enough not to notice her gradually sliding the necklace down with each touch. Topping off her great performance, she managed to slide it down to her thigh, and, when it hit the floor, she pretended to stop a bug at random, but she just casually nudged the prize under her desk once before Harry looked down. All in all, a great plan. Now, to make sure Ginger Bits didn't botch up.

Once seated, Draco turned to Harry for all the details of what just happened.

"So? What was all that about?" He whispered, leaning in close.

"I really don't know, she was flirty, then all mad, stomping on a-as far as I know- non-existent bug."

Draco looked thoughtful, then, recognition brightened his face, but from the scowl, he couldn't remember all of it. "I remember her friends warning me about something when we first started dating, I can't recall, but I know it wasn't good." The pale face twisted, "Let's just hoe I'll remember fast."

"So, how is the funeral planning going? When is it going to be held?" Harry said, changing the subject before Draco could hurt himself by thinking too hard.

His boyfriend gave a sad smile. "It's going well, I have all my parents' likings in mind, and incorporated into the funeral." Draco's smiled shifted to a more serene one. "It's supposed to be set for after graduation."

"Ah cool. Any plans for prom?" Harry asked nervously. It's not that he expected Draco to turn him down, but being gay was considered a bad thing to most people, going public at school was already risky, but showing up as a couple to the prom, and actually dancing with each other was a bigger risk.

"Depends, why are you asking?" Harry glared-Draco was playing hard to get, and taking advantage of his coherency weakness.

"I meant, when the school gets more...used to us, maybe you would like to...accompany me to the dance?" He asked, turning on his charm and bright eyes to 'pleading'. How could Draco say no?

The blonde smiled and said, "We'll see, Potter." But his eyes were a molten mercury intense gaze said, _of course, you adorable idiot. _In the nicest, most affectionate way, of course.

Satisfied, Harry turned back to tune his hearing to the teacher's familiar drone.

Ginny received Pansy's text, and silently congratulated the girl on her wit and speed. She would have to ask how she managed to do what she did, but that would have to wait until later. Now, she had her part to pull off, and it wasn't much. Just to pretend to buddy up to Draco enough to steal the Potter ring anyway she needed to, then somehow plant evidence to convince Harry that Draco didn't care for him as much as he thought. Then, he would need comfort, and Ginny would make her shoulder nice and ready, and very appealing.

Pansy informed Ginny of Draco's schedule, his next class was near Ginny's, and without Harry, who's class was father down the hall and got out a little later. She had her plan in mind, and now she has the tools to execute. She was anxious to start, and wasn't going to wait much longer, and was relieved when Draco sauntered over to where she was standing, about to bypass her completely until she stepped in front of him. Ignoring his agitated glare, She greeted him by wrapping an arm around his shoulders, as if she were an old friend seeing him again for the first time in a while. But, in reality, she was fingering the clasp of his necklace, ready to pull it away safely when he inevitably pushed her away in disgust and annoyance.

Draco did not disappoint. As she stumbled back, she made an embarrassed motion by scratching the back of her head.

"What? I thought we were friends?" Ginny said, sounded thoroughly chastised, while slipping the jewel into the hood of her sweater, which was tucked inside her sweater, so when she did try to hide the necklace, it wouldn't obvious to Draco where she was putting it.

"Us? Friends? Since when?" Draco sneered sounding like his old, untamed self, the one that never got intimate with Harry Potter."You hurt my ex girlfriend, and are still madly obsessed with my boyfriend. When is that enough connection to become _friends?_"

_If you only knew how close me and Pansy got, _Ginny thought ruefully. "You're right. I just thought we could be friends is all, is that so wrong?" There, she sounded perfectly innocent. Draco just rolled his eyes in response, and walked past her to his class. Part one of her deception was complete, and Ginny couldn't wait for the upcoming one.

A minute the bell rang, Ginny was out in the hallway, putting the ring and chain in place in the trash, and when the bell rang, and Draco emerged, Ginny needed to make a quick detour to make way for the main event-Harry. She quickly trotted towards him, making sure Harry hadn't come out yet.

"Hey again, Draco, I ditched class early and I saw Harry's class leave earlier than usual. He told me to tell you to go on ahead to your next class, it would be useless to wait for someone who is already at the set destination." She reasoned, once again putting enough innocence in her voice to sound true, but not too innocent to draw suspicion.

It must've worked because, instead of going to check himself, he just narrowed his eyes at Ginny and shrugged, walking away.

As soon as Ginny couldn't see the strong back of Draco any longer, Harry came up to her, and unlike Draco, actually greeted her.

"Hey, Ginny, whats up?" He said nicely. "Have you seen Draco around?"

Moving back to her post, Ginny started rifling through the trash can. "Oh, I'm just looking for my lit paper, it's due next period, and this isn't the first time. It's not likely I'll get away with this one," Ginny stressed, making sure to make the situation urgent, calling out to Harry's hero complex. Sure enough, he comes over and offers to help. After rummaging through the garbage for a few minutes with her until Ginny reached into a pocket of trash she had been stashing the ring for this very moment, pulled it out, and mustered a fake gasp of surprise.

"This isn't-what is it doing in the trash?" As Harry's eyes widened, Ginny snapped her fingers in fake recognition as she tried to remember an event that never happened. "Oh, so _that's _what he was doing-it all makes sense."

Finally, curiosity broke through Harry's shock. "What are you _talking_ about?" he all but shrieked, while still trying to maintain his manliness.

"Draco came out, muttering about not handling girls with push up bras all over you or something, and threw this pretty little thing away. I didn't see what he threw away, I would've gotten it earlier-."

"Girls with push up bras? What-?" Green eyes widened in terror. "Pansy! I didn't know it made him that uncomfortable. He said he'd go with me to the prom with me- well, he said 'we'll see', but his face...I thought it said 'yes.'"

"Maybe, you looked into it too much," Offered ginny, ever so helpfully. "Maybe you saw what you wanted to see, instead of seeing the truth you knew was there. His face may have been saying with that intensity, 'I really don't want to go.'" Harry gave in. The expression on the tan boy's face, and watching the light somewhere in the back of his eyes dim to nothing made Ginny's revenge-hardened heart melt a little. Just a little, not enough to spill her dirty secrets.

"Hey, now, don't look like that, why don't you just go home early to cool down before you have to confront him. I'll drive you home if you like?" Ginny offered. Harry seemed to brighten a bit at the offering and that face did nothing to assuage her guilt about the situation.

"Yea," she said weakly. "Let's go home."

A/N-I'm sorry again about how long you guys had to wait for this chapter, and I promise the wait'll be over soon, and it'll be over!


	13. Tricked

A/N- I am so freaking sorry! I left you guys hanging for months! Well, the story is almost over! Im trying to update more, I got grounded and whole lotta other stuff happened, so…Side note* Who saw Tom Felton on Lopez Tonight? OMG! Well, here's the story, I hope ya'll aren't too mad to not read my story.

_Chapter 13:Tricked_

Harry wasn't too far into his grievance to not notice Ginny acting strange. The red head was humming to herself as she primped in the mirror at red lights. When they had pulled out of the student lot, Harry had noticed something strange. Ginny had sent a quick text to someone before they left, and soon they were on the street that led to Harry's neighborhood the fastest. At first, he couldn't put his finger on it, but now he realized, he never told Ginny where he lived. Sure, they played together as kids, but the Weasley's weren't the most well off family in their town, and Lily thought it would be better if they played at their house or met up at local parks instead. But Harry dismissed the thought-he wasn't in the mood to contemplate the depths of Ginny's obsession with him.

In fact, when they parked in the driveway, Harry was so lost in his thoughts-_why did this happen? Did he really reject me? Are we over now?_-that he didn't notice the many failed attempts at awakening him from his musings. That was, until Ginny blew on the horn of the car for a minute or so, then a little longer even after she suspected he joined her back in this universe, just to make sure. And when he attempted to leave his seat, Ginny was there before his feet touched the pavement, arm wrapping protectively around his frame as if he was too fragile, emotionally and physically, to walk on his own two feet.

"I can walk on my own, Gin, but thanks for the thought," Harry said as politely as possible without letting his irritation and uncomfort at the situation show in his voice as he tactfully attempted to disentangle himself.

All the effort, though, resulted in the girl simply tightening her grip around Harry's waist, a little lower down his back then he would have liked.

"No, no, your fragile at the moment," Ginny checked her watch. "Okay, I'll stay with you to take care of you. All I'm missing is Calculus, and I'm already absent enough in that class. The teacher won't even notice. It's like I was never in the class. What time do your parents get home?" Ginny asked, as if she didn't already know.

"Well, mother usually comes home from visiting Narcissa at three, early enough to have after school snacks ready. Since that isn't an option anymore, she's probably on a grocery run, and won't be home until after I get home. Father will be at work until about seven," the brunette recalled.

"Well, okay then, we have some time alone." But that wasn't the plan. See, when Ginny left the school, the sneaky red head told Pansy she was leaving with Harry in tow. Now, Pansy was to tell Draco that Harry left and wasn't feeling well. Assuming Draco cares, he would leap at the chance to nurse his boyfriend to health, coming home early to see Ginny and Harry talking, laugh, etc., and be heartbroken enough to go running back to Pansy, thinking his infatuation with boys, more specifically, Harry Potter, was a passing phase. But Harry wasn't supposed to know that. No, that wouldn't be good, now would it?

Ginny led the emotionally drained boy up to his room, not even pretending not to know which door led to Harry's room. She led to boy, who was protesting feebly, to the bed to tuck him in, then hurried downstairs to make them some food, preferably chicken noodle soup, humming the whole way down.

At the school, in the cafeteria, Draco had a niggling feeling in the back of his head that something was wrong, coupled with the growing anxiety with every passing minute since Harry's disappearance. Ginny said he would be at their next class waiting for him, but Harry never turned up. And now its lunch, and Draco, Ron and Hermione are worrying about what could've happened. Ron said Ginny never turned up for maths, but in an off handed matter, because he didn't see the important connection.

In fact, with that piece of information in mind, Draco suddenly felt he needed to rush home, like some kind of foreshadowing for something none too pleasant. But there was a problem-he didn't have a car. Hermione must've understood the look on his face and offered to take him. Ron balked at his girlfriend weirdly, as if she said something like, she streaks in her free time.

"You've never missed class before, 'Mione. I would do it but Ginny has the car." He said.

"And your right, I can't miss class," Hermione interjected. "But I'll let you borrow my car. This is one of the few days where I had drop Ron's older brothers off at work. The blond boy gave the girl a grateful smile and rushed off to the car, keys in hand, before any passing teachers had a chance to become suspicious of him.

As Draco sped along home-_had I really just called the place I'm staying _home?-he thought of where he stood with Harry. They had traded family jewels not too long ago, but Draco just now realized the danger he put his new boyfriend in by doing what he thought was a endearing gesture. How stupid was he?

Draco banged his platinum head on the steering wheel. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID! _Why the hell would he sentence the one person he cares for that isn't dead to almost certain death. Tom Riddle is still on the prowl for his precious Dragon ring-which is too much trouble for its worth, that much is certain-and he had given it to his boyfriend. He wondered if Harry would be upset if he asked to have it back, at least until the bastard was caught. Maybe if he asked nicely, and kissed him the way Harry liked, the one that makes him weak-kneed. As Draco pulled into the driveway, he decided he's not going to take something he gave as a gift. He was going to have to make sure Harry was nicely protected is all. As he thought to himself, he vaguely noticed another car in the driveway. But what he didn't know, was that it was the Weasley family car, which Ginny has so nicely taken.

Draco took the many steps up to the many two at a time, and as he did, he felt that foreshadowing feeling again. The same one he felt when he found out the Weaselette wasn't in class. Trying to push that thought out of his head, the boy turned the key in the lock, noticing that the deadbolt didn't give much of a fight as he did, which means someone has opened the door…one of many things that tipped him off was, as he stepped through the door, the smell of soup-chicken noodle to be exact. Harry must be sick, but, because he knew him for so long, Draco thought that Harry couldn't have come down to make soup, as lazy as he is, especially when he is said to be sick.

In order not to contribute to any possible headache the younger boy must have, Draco didn't announce his arrival by shouting up the stairs, but chose to stealthily work his way up the stairs, in case there was something wrong. Still disconcerted by the odd soup thing, Draco warily opened the door to Harry's room-and froze.

He debated on backing up slowly out the door, and trying another one, because the one he went into led into something heartbreaking and shocking.

Laying in his bed was Harry. He did indeed look sick; his usually bright eyes were dulled, glazed over and bloodshot; eyelids puffy which indicates he might've cried…;his adorably disheveled hair was even more so; his uniform was wrinkled and the tie was loosened. Yes, he did look sick. But what made Draco want to be sick was the fact that the red-haired bitch was feeding him soup-of course, chicken noodle- from a disturbing distance of two whole inches from Harry's thigh. Paired with the sight of Harry laughing at whatever the weaselette said, and his eyes lighting back up for just a moment, was just icing on the hurt cake.

The weaselette must've heard Draco come in, while Harry was still oblivious, because after a quick glance his way, she leaned in to cup his face, under the pretense of taking his temperature. Harry closed his eyes, seeming to enjoy the feel of the ice cold hand on his face. Ginny leaned while he wasn't looking to press her lips against his for a brief moment. That's all Draco needed to see. He took the closest thing to him-a poor, defenseless lamp- and smashed it on the floor, and yelled, "fuck you, Potter!" before storming out.

He ran to the car, turned the key in the ignition, and peeled out of the driveway before Harry could shake off the shock and Ginny to run after Draco.

As Harry watched Draco speed off from the threshold, he crumpled down, leaning against the door frame, thinking, _What just happened? What have I done?_

A/n- I hope this was good enough for you all to forgive me. This story will take a surprising twist in the next chapter. Truthfully, im still working on it as I post this, so you will probably get it sometime next week. I hope I won back my reviewers! Also, if I don't get fifty reviews, I wont even start on the next chapter! MWUAHAHAHAHA! Yea, im evil. Review please!


	14. Rising From the Ashes

A/N-Alrighty, so my last threat didn't work, seeing as I put it in too late…sooo, the offer still stands. I need 50 reviews to even finish the next chapter! I don't hate yall…I just want to feel loved! This is a chapter that focuses on Draco, so itll be short, but it shines a whole new light on the story line! So…enjoy! (and my o key is jacked…if I miss an o, then that's why)

_Chapter 14: Rise from the Ashes_

Draco couldn't see straight. That wasn't good for someone who's foot was like lead on the gas pedal. But Draco didn't care. He needed to get as far away from _him_ as possible, and frankly, he was enjoying his speed high. That ginger bint was crazy-no, off her rocker-and would do anything to get into the position she was in just a moment ago, so why would Harry give her the chance? Invite her to his house-_their _house-alone? When he knew how she felt about him? What would have driven him, _possessed _him, to do that?

_Maybe he's just tired of you_, that tiny voice in the back of his platinum head piped up, not helping. _Maybe you were just an experiment, and now the experimental phase has worn off, and he had his fun. Maybe he never meant for it to last…_

_No, it never felt like an experiment to me, _Draco thought back. _It never was about experimenting. I gave up continuing the Malfoy name, giving my late mother an heir, to date a male. I gave up everything for him, and he does _this_ to me?_

While the landscape zoomed unimportantly around him, Draco suddenly realized why this route felt like second nature to him. The most likely place he would go when he was feeling like this-rather dismal…

His old childhood home. Or, what was left of his sanctuary.

As the house seemed to get larger, though still beyond reach at the top of the half-mile drive on the horizon, Draco took in account all the obvious changes to his home. The beautiful white marble had been reduced to a pile of slightly grey and black rubble. What used to be the eccentric pillars that were flanked around what used to be a great, dark oak double door, making it almost feel like a Greek temple, had been blown to textured pieces of debris that was scattered across the spotted black lawn. The glorified coop where the peacock used to reside was now just spare timber strewn everywhere.

But, thankfully, other than the columns, the entrance hall, and the roof, the rest of the house was still holding up, though any sane contractor would warn you against ever stepping foot in the death trap for any period of time, nevertheless sitting in the sitting room. But, Draco planned to do just that. He wanted-no, _needed- _to sit in the room where he had daily afternoon tea with his mother in. During that time, he told her about his day, which, by the interest in her expression, you would think was like stepping on the moon every day. Then, she would talk animatedly about whatever trouble she and her partner-in-crime, Lily, got into that day. They were partners until the very end. Draco would bet anything that Lily wouldn't be surprised about the cause of her best friend and her husband's early death, and how the ring's dark and twisted past had a hand in it.

Draco sighed and parked his car on the curb at the foot of the long, curling drive. There were way too many abstractions to park in the grass, and he felt he needed the walk to clear his head. The gate was no problem, because the Death Eaters went at it like pros, and it was bent and open, no effort on his part.

As he ventured up the drive to get to the main house, he easily fell into old memories. As he looked around, he could see a five-year-old Draco chasing a irritated peacock, a younger version of his mother barely restraining the urge to yell at him and chase him into the house, because that would ruin her dress. Two-year-old Draco picking up stray peacock feathers and skipping over to his mother, though his stopped and walked when he saw his mother's look, and handed the feathers over to her with an earnest look on his innocent, chubby face. Narcissa, touched, gently took them into her hand, and, not even once thinking about the germs from the peacocks of the possible diseases, piled her blonde hair ontop of her head , sticking the feathers in the crown. She looked even more beautiful than the original time through Draco's mind's eye. Next, he saw twelve-year-old Draco getting dirty while helping Narcissa in the Hope Garden, and immaturely making fun of the naked white marble cherubs that were mounted on the fountains, but shutting his mouth when he earned himself a stern yet amused look from Narcissa.

All this brought a sad smile to full, pink lips and a twinkle to slightly dulled grey orbs. He reached the house and walked straight into the sitting room. He spotted his usual seat, on the white couch with blue lining and cushions, though now everything was either char black or grey with dust. Draco idly wondered how all this stayed, but didn't dwell on it…The tired, pale boy slowly sat on the left side of the couch- the one closest to the royal blue, high-backed arm chair that Narcissa sat in like a queen- not wanting to force all of his weight on the questionably-stable couch. When he realized it wasn't going to collapse under his arse, he relaxed and closed his eyes.

After listening for a minute or two, Draco was _sure_ he wasn't imagining the voices he heard in the background. One was a high tinkling, bubbling voice he couldn't pinpoint at the moment, but was sure sounded watered down and cracked, and the other was raspy one that sounded old, snake like, and made Draco shiver, and gave him de ja vu. Every few strings of hisses that would most likely be words, what seemed like a group would mutter, or cheer, and it sounded like it surrounded the other two voices. It seemed to all be coming from the heart of the first floor- the dining room. The voices echoing like that indicated it was a spacey room, and because the roof was gone, the voices carried in the wind.

Stealthily climbing to his feet, Draco stalked through what was left of the main hall that lead to the large double doors of the dining room. They were partially open, so, while being hidden from view, the voices were able to waft right to his ears.

"-My parents can be let go now?" The definitely feminine, sad voice asked. "I did as you ask, my Lord. When will they be released, as you promised?"

"Ah, my naïve flower…you have brought me what I've lust after for years...Who knew it was in the possession of a family close to my own, one that betrayed our ancestor's beliefs…" The second voice rasped- well, let's just say it sounds raspy and snake-like all the time- in a pitying drawl.

"My Lord…my parents…" the girl insisted , apparently trying to get back to a seemingly more important topic.

"Ah, yes, my flower."

_Flower…girly, high voice…P-Pansy? _Draco thought, horrified. _My ex girlfriend's parents were involved with the murder of mine? _

"About that," The man continued, with a totally fake tone of regret. "Your mother, in our last raid was taken and as a punishment for being caught trying to sneak children to safety, we brought her to one of the dungeons here and I rewarded the ones that killed the children and forced her to watch…Your father, the useless idiot of a man, landed his arse in Azkaban after getting caught by some Aurors trying to take some potentially useful servant children with Goyle and Crabbe Sr. who also went to Azkaban. And seeing as I control Azkaban's usual guards, the Dementors, I kept them there as punishments, and they are being tortured for information by the Unspeakables of the Ministry." Draco's heart immedatley deflated as all the anger and shock bled out to pity and sorrow at the casual mention of his ex's parents. He had heard of these guys' reputation for taking the wives of traitors as 'toys'…none of them ever survived the punishment, and the Unspeakables did not play around. They are both as well as dead now...

Pansy must have been crying harder than before at this point, because her voice broke many times. "B-but, My Lord, I brought you the ring, per your request, in perfect condition." Draco started at the mention of his ring. Well, Harry's old ringl The bitch must've snatched it off of Harry when she was feeling him up earlier. But she was trying to save her parents, who were obviously used as bargaining chips, though their true fate was already sealed. _They _weren't to blame for the Death of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, no, that…whatever he was killed his parents. Apparantly this man- Tom Riddle, the man who haunted his nightmares since his parents' death- thought the ring could make him more powerful, and very well known to the 'pureblood' community, as he could with the showing of that ring. But the fact that he killed several innocent families to get to this priceless jewel that had been in the Malfoy family for generations upon generations. Whoever _got in his way_ suffered. What would even happen when he got ahold of the ring? Whatever it was, it made him go to extreme lengths to get, so it couldn't be good.

But, for now, it didn't matter, because somehow, Draco must've made some noise to alert Pansy of his presence and made her eyes widen in his direction. Riddle noticed by following her gaze, and a herd of Death Eaters swooped onto Draco before he could run. They drug him into the middle of the room- that was mysteriously absent of the large oak table- and forced him onto his knees in front of the man who was perched in Lucius' chair, as if he didn't once kill the man who's home he invaded.  
The man reached out a grotesque, bony, inhuman hand and stroked Draco's silvery locks before tugging on it to force defiant, blazing mercury slits to meet his unnaturally red ones. The man smirked down at him condescendingly- he, as well as Draco, knew there was no reason to struggle.

"Ah, what do we have here…?"


	15. Author's Note

Author's note-

Hey, I want to apologize thoroughly to all my reviewers and readers that have stayed with me through the name changed and being silent for months on end…starting after next week, that will end! I Will start trying to post every week. I want to apologize mostly to my most loyal reviewer, who reviewed every chapter to get this next chapter, which I promised weeks ago…...Love, I am so sorry, I offer a Drarry giftbasket for my laziness and incompetence, and busy schedule. It includes a life sized poster or Harry and Draco laying together (that pic is on google), cookies, Pansy and Ginny Voodoo dolls, replicas of the rings exchanged in the story and finally, a chance to preview the chapters I am planning for when i post again before I post them! Collect your gift/apology gesture through a review of this chapter! And to everyone else….Draco and Harry shaped cookies! Thanks again, and im sorry.

Ps…When I post the next chapter, I will be replacing this note, as not to confuse the numbers of the chapters.

Drarryloverangel57, aka i10Slytherinqueen on wattpad aka KK W.


	16. Danger Up Ahead

I am sooooo sorry! Once again! This chapter has taken a lot of time, and all this week I have been trying to rewrite what I wrote a while ago that got lost (both in the deep recesses of my mind, and physically...) But finally, I got past my writers block enough to create this chapter. I was never good at finishing because I could never find a way to end it all! One should never have to read those dreaded last lines of a really good book or fic, I never liked it, so maybe thats why...well, anyway, here ya go!

_Chapter 15: Danger Up Ahead_

Ginny felt a foreign feeling wash over her as she watched Harry stare, glassy eyed, out onto the lawn, leaning heavily on the door frame. After a moment of self-searching, she recognized the feeling as guilt. She was _guilty_. And paired with the guilt was shame. Even after a completely unjustified mood swing, the red-headed girl never remembered feeling this way.

It was her fault Harry felt like he was drowning inside from the love spilling out of his broken heart, broken because of a plan Ginny was selfishly involved in. A plan, of which, the girl had a feeling Pansy had a agenda, though at the time Ginny didn't care to notice.

Considering how her selfishness hurt so many people, now and any other time, and after seeing first hand how it affected people, Ginny resolved to make it right again. She thought that Draco would take Harry back when he realized it wasn't his fault. She made her way to Harry, and hesitantly touched his shoulder, bracing for the harsh snap back to reality the other boy was sure to experience after everything sank in, paired with the inevitable tongue lashing she so deserved. Bit, Harry must've been numb to the point of not caring what happened to him at that point.

Taking advantage of the situation in the best way possible, she steered him gently away from the door, and after shutting it, sat him down in the sitting room, wrapping a warm blanket around the suprisingly cold boy before setting off to make sugary tea for the shock. And to make an important call.

Meanwhile, Harry _was_ numb, so very numb, but did feel the hands on him, and followed their guidance anyway because, no matter if Ginny decided to take advantage of him, nothing would hurt as much as when Draco walked out away from him. But Harry was also confused...if Draco gave up on the relationship, why did he freak out like he did when he saw Harry and Ginny together, even though it wasn't his fault. Someone who dumped him shouldn't care that much, unless they had the audacity to feel affronted that their ex was cheating. So...maybe he didn't really dump him.

Suddenly, a light sprung back up into his glazed eyes as Ginny walked back in the room.

"It's your fault..." he rasped, not looking at her, his voice hoarse from crying. "It's your fault he hates me."

Ginny paused, tears threatening to fill her eyes, but not daring to turn to face him. "I know, Harry. Please believe me when I say I regret it more than anything, and I'm making it right."

As much as Harry wanted to fuss and fight, and feel human again, he too noticed how the fiery red head never regretted her impulsive actions before, and chose to believe her now.

"How?" His voice was still the same tone.

"Well, I made a call to Ron and Hermione. As soon as school is over, they are taking the bus here and going to help find Draco." Ginny didn't mention the suspicion she had on where he went, and how it tied into Pansy's mater plan. And about the second call she was going to make after she gave Harry his tea. "I have a feeling you are going to need some cheering up, and some back up." Ginny flinched, realized her mistake, when she realized Harry didn't notice, she sighed in relief and turned to quickly press the tea into Harry's hand. "Now, can you ever forgive me for being such a bitch?" Her blue eyes were pleading with emerald ones now.

Harry sighed, taking a moment to let the heat warm up his ice cold hand and looked at the girl a moment before saying, "Of course, Ginny." And meaning it. He had forgiven the girl when he heard the sincerity in her voice.

"Well, while we wait I want to tell you," she started, not wanting to say it yet, but feeling as she should when he forgave her so easily. "that I was one part of a grand scheme, Harry, to break you two up. Pansy caught me at a vulnerable moment when she called and told me about you two kissing, and she told me she wanted Draco back. Thus, a mutual plan to right the wrong and get our men back." Harry looked amused and disgusted at the same time and the fact he could just about laugh about it now made Ginny want to laugh in relief. Never mind the fact that she left out the part about her suspicions about the extra part of the plan, because she didn't want to worry him, and she didn't want to be right.

Back at Malfoy Manor, or what was left of it, terrible pasts were being brought back to light as Draco was forced on his knees while the man who haunted his dreams sat, stroking his face while Draco refrained from biting the wrinkled hand.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, son and heir of Narcissa Fey Black and Lucius Regalus Malfoy. Heir to the Malfoy and Black Estates, sole survivor of our raid of your beautiful home, which, by the way, has been a wonderful meeting spot, to collect an artifact that is now in your name and possession." The raspy voice crooned, the curved hand on Draco's jaw tightening to force him to look into the unnaturally red irises, drowning in yellow eyes. The scarily soft voice hardened as he stared into cold, grey eyes filled with hate and fear. "You know what I am talking about, don't you Draco? Your parents died to protect you and throw me off the trail of said artifact, and I think you would try to keep the thing safe as not to have your parents die in vain at the least. Now, be a good, pretty boy and tell me where it is." By then, his voice was soft again, yet held a hidden warning. But Draco didn't care, he didn't want to put Harry in danger, even after the shit he just put himself through.

So he did what anyone in love, any Slytherin, and maybe some Gryffindors in his position would do. He _lied. _

"I don't know where it is. Lucius had it locked up tight, you should know that." He steeled his voice, but tried to keep the defiance out of his eyes, as it would give him away by showing defense, and held the man's gaze. Things only a true Slytherin would do when scared shitless.

But, a fact forgotten, the man- or whatever he was- was a Slytherin. And he made this fact known, by yanking on Draco's clenched jaw again and practically spitting, "You date think to lie to me, young Malfoy? I know all the tricks of the trade. I was a Slytherin. I am the _heir_ of Salazaar Slytherin, and that ring belongs only to me, and rightfully to me. I am Lord Voldemort. The great Dark Lord. That ring will take me to the top, and help me take over, not just England, but the whole world! More successfully than that Hitler bloke. With that ring, I can bring a hell onto this Earth so intense, you'll wish it was the Holocaust instead. But I _need that ring!_" The glint of sharp knowledge that was in the man's eyes was replaced with a crazy glint as he spoke, and when he was finished, he eyes were glazed with it. He motioned to the men still holding Draco fast and painfully. "Take him to the dungeon. Get him to talk by any means. I _need that ring._"

As Draco was carried/dragged out, he noticed Pansy was sobbing, her face in her hands, bawling her eyes out. The Dark Lord, noticing this, motioned again to the Death Eaters still gathered around, watching sadistically, giving them silent permission to have their way with her. As soon as Pansy realized what was happening, she was whipping out her phone before it could be taken and calling Ginny to get her to get help. It rang, and Ginny picked up, but before either girl could say anything, she was snatched from her spot on the ground, leaving her phone behind. She screamed as the men pawed at her, and kept repeating, "Malfoy Manor! Malfoy Manor!" to the stunned girl on the other line, hoping to get her to understand before the inevitable happened.

Just as Pansy suspected, the phone was stomped on and she was dragged away, silent now, but screaming in her head, which was still held high, not wanting to give the sadistic men any satisfaction in seeing her crumble in fear.

As the poor girl hoped, Ginny got the message, loud and clear. But little did the brunette know that all she really did was reinforce the suspicions in the red head, and help would soon be on the way, as she prepared to sit everyone down for a talk.

At Harry's house, Ginny, who had just ended the call, was freaking out over the fact that her intuition was right. Ginny had head stories about The Dark Lord, and his rising, as everyone had when Draco's house had been turned inside out. But she wanted for once in her life to stay calm, cool, and collected when Hermione and Ron came. And, she was, ten minutes later, when everyone was sitting down, anxious for the news.

"I know you are probably wondering why you are here. Basically, it's my fault. Pansy asked me to help her break up Harry and Draco, and being hurt that I head about them kissing, and I was furious. But, I am so so so sorry for my past behaviour. Watching Draco walk on Harry, and seeing the man I claimed to love break because of me- Sorry!" The worked-up girl said quickly, noticing Harry cringe at the reminder. "It struck a chord in my heart. I am a changed woman. My actions have endangered, not only, at times, the integrity of our school, and not only two perfectly good, in love hearts that were obviously made for each other. But maybe a bunch of other people" She paused to breathe and let the fuse light before dropping the bomb. Hermione's eyes sharp brown eyes were staring intently into hers, as if trying to pry the information from her soul through her eyes. Usually, Ginny would shrink away, but, to prove she has changed, she calmly kept her gaze. Eventually, Hermione seemed satisfied with what she found. Ginny nodded before explaining herself, as she was getting confused and anxious stares from Harry and Ron.

"The whole plan was to take the heirlooms and plant them. Pansy knew Draco and Harry exchanged and to make it seem like Draco had given up by throwing Harry's ring in the trash and make sure Harry saw it. But...Pansy took the Dragon ring." Another pause as Harry, realizing the importance of that item, since he had first hand experience. "Yeah. And as Hermione may know, the Parkinsons have been missing in action for a few weeks now, and as she also may know, though it wasn't common knowledge, that the Parkinsons were Death Eaters. That, the realization of what Draco, or Harry, had possessed, the fact that the Malfoy's house had been ransacked and the Dark Lord is back, I figured that Pansy wanted me to help her get the ring under the pretense of revenge, she got the ring to go and free her parents, who were probably initiated by force...and the straw that broke the camels back was the fact that I basically drove Draco right back to Malfoy Manor..."

Ginny trailed off, letting it sink in. As expected, Hermione figured it out first.

"Oh, god, no!" She was close to tear then. Ron, oblivious as ever was staring back and forth from Harry and Hermione, as the green-eyed boy figured it out next.

"WHAT?" Ron bellowed in frustration.

"I'm so so sorry Harry!" Hermione cried.

"What? Tell me!" The older red head did not like to be the last to know, and the vague conversation was not making things better.

"Don't you see?" Hermione asked, looking to Ginny to finish She couldn't be the one to break it to him.

"Draco...The Dark Lord is at Malfoy Manor." Ginny said carefully, trying to hold onto her composure. "Draco and Pansy are in trouble and it's up to us to get them out." The girl's jaw was set in determination and her blue eyes sparkled as she regained composure and set to work. "We need to get them out. Who's in?"

And there it is! Next week I will have chapter 16 up! Please review and I hope you enjoyed this filler of a chapter.


	17. AloneNot Alone

Jeez...been a while, huh...*nervous laugh* sorry about that...it just took me a while to get this story back on track in my head, and life, you know how that is...and its a late post because I had to just get it done today, I couldnt delay this any longer.

Before I give the chapter, I would like to thank any past/future readers that still stuck with this story, had me on story alert and were probably wondering if there might've been something wrong with the system if you werent getting any updates, and those who put me on author alert to get any of my story updates...if u are still with me, I greatly appreciate it and before you know it, this story will be over, ill keep working on my other story and get another one up before summer hits us all in the face lol. So thanks! And, this update, I'm going to get two chapters up between today and tomorrow! Bear with me, its almost over!

So I present to you:

_Chapter 16: Alone/ Not Alone _

Silence can be good and bad. Sometimes, you want to just stew in a calm, soothing silence until you calm down. Other times, though, silence can make you drown in thoughts you never wanted to confront, and the silence screams and forces you to confront what you've been trying so hard to forget. This silence is deafening, and it was driving Draco _mad. _He had been in the dungeon under his family home for who knows how long. The Death Eaters had given up trying to beat the information out of him, but it didn't stop them from trying. No matter how broken his body was, it was nothing hat compared to how his heart felt. But even then, he wouldn't reveal where and who was in possession of this sought after ring. Eventually the Death Eaters assigned to break him gave up and went to go reap the rewards from trying with all the others who were granted permission to have their way with the curvy brunette Parkinson girl.

So Draco was left alone with his pressing thoughts. He thought about his brief but sweet and enjoyable few days with Harry, and his betrayal. His...assumed betrayal...maybe if Draco gave him time to explain himself...maybe it was a misunderstanding? This stuff always happens in those romantic comedies, and it always ends up being a mistake and a misunderstanding. As they say, hindsight is always 20/20. But as he'd like to go back, he couldn't and it was tearing him apart that he might not get the chance to see Harry again. All of a sudden the silence that was pressing in on him was broken very rudely by the cell door scraping open, and a body being thrown carelessly into the middle of the floor. Ragged breath escaped the body, as if the fall smacked all the wind out of them, and they were trying to regain it. Once the door was pulled closed and locked again, Draco crawled over to the body and moved the dirty, sweaty, limp hair away from the face and when he saw who it was he swore that once he got out of here, he would bring hell to earth. His old flame's face was scratched and cut and swollen. Around her mouth were cuts, signaling several people forced the sign of their sick arousal at the same time, literally tearing her mouth apart. Draco was also willing to bet her jaw is broken, and they didnt just try to fit several in her mouth either...At that moment Draco was ready to punch through the walls and avenge his childhood friend and previous love, but a rasp from the broken body doused his anger. For the moment.

Pansy tried to sit up, but was unsuccessful. She settled for looking up at Draco and rasped, "I'm so...sorry..." and her clouded chocolate eyes brimmed with tears closed as she slipped into unconsciousness. Draco cradled the girl up to his chest and silently sobbed for her and what those men took from her.

Mercury eyes flashed briefly, then dulled in sadness as he sighed. "There's nothing to forgive...It's going to be all right, I promise." But in all honesty, Draco himself wasn't all that sure.

~*DM*~*HP*~

James was at his CEO's board meeting, showing all kinds of charts for the month's income in all the different franchises. The board room was filled with all his close friends and business partners. This was protocol, something they all had to suffer through. Afterwards, though, they always treated themselves to a round or two at the pub before dragging themselves back home for the night. But, while James was using his laser pointer to draw attention to some specific readings of the graph, his lucky quarter buzzed in his pocket. James froze, mid-sentence. He carried his lucky quarter everywhere, but it hadn't vibrated so forebodingly since...His eyes widened and his pupils dilated as he looked out to his buddies, his partners in crime. He gathered his stuff quickly, and hissed to his friends.

"It's time!"

~*DM*~*HP*~

Usually, when James would be at work, Lily would either invite Narcissa over to have tea or work in the gardens, or they would go shopping. But ever since Narcissa passed, Lily would just drop in the community garden she started in the park about a block from Malfoy Manor to occupy her time. But as she was planting the newly blooming petunias near the narcissus, her left hand buzzed. It was her ring, her wedding ring. When she almost dropped the pot, it was because the implication of the buzzing scared her way more then the actual vibration. But instead of freaking out over the apparent waste of a such a beautiful plant, she whipped out her phone and texted James, who texted her the over the same worries at the same time. When she figured James would be okay for now, she texted all her girlfriends.

_The signal has been raised-Meet at the Order HQ ASAP~ Lily P._

Then she jumped up, and without consulting her manager to take over for the rest of the day, got in her car and went home. This is not good, and they needed to rally the troops, and fast.

When she got home, Hermione, Ginny and Ron were in the sitting room, looking pretty serious. James and the rest of the Order hadn't made it there quite yet. She was the closest, so she got there first.

"What's going on here? What's wrong, sweethearts?" She frowned at their serious faces – there was no way they could know about the Order yet, could they? If not, then something else is going on.

"Draco and Pansy are in trouble and Harry is gone," Ginny said, close to tears again. "And..it's all m-my fault!" She was sobbing into her hands now, and Hermione was rubbing her back to console her.

"What happened? Where is Harry?" Ginny, Hermione, and Ron looked at each other hesitantly before launching into the story, starting from the day Ginny and Pansy stole the rings. At that point, Lily stopped them.

"Wait, who has the ring now?" Once again, a look passed between the three.

Ginny was the first to speak up. "I was quick to give it back to Harry when I explained myself. There's something special about that ring...isn't there?" Lily nodded.

"It has a trigger to tell me when he encounters any trouble...it's supposed to alert James and my receptors, his lucky quarter and my wedding ring, if he was in trouble. More specifically, if he encounters the Dark Lord." Eyebrows raised, and gasps heard across the room. "So, I need to know, please. Where. Is. Harry?" The kids had to give her an answer quick, the lady everyone considers a mother figure adopted a serious, hard tone.

Hermione cleared her throat and spoke up. "Um, well, after we figured out where Draco might be, he kinda said he had to go to the bathroom. After about half an hour, Ron went up to check on him, and he had flown the coop by then. We imagine he's run off blindly to go get his love." When Lily heard that, something occurred to her to go up into James' study and open the far dresser. When she opened it, whatever she was looking for was gone. That set her off.

"Oh no, ohh no, my baby," she was muttering. Hermione went up to her, and tried to calm her down.

"Mrs. Potter, what is going on?" The frizzy haired girl was going to shake her, but her respect for the usually calm and collected woman stopped her.

"Harry, he took the sword of the Knight of Gryffindor. And because my ring went off, he must be near the Dark Lord...My baby has gone to fight the Dark Lord by himself!"

~*HP*~*DM*~

The peacocks used to be a prized ornament of the Malfoy Manor, their rare white color showing the purity of the Malfoy bloodline. They used to be the eyes of the Manor grounds, with their real and decorated ones. If the peacocks where there now, they would have been staring in wonder at the strange sight of the boy walking up the drive. They would have been looking at him weird because they would've know the horror that awaits him at the end of the drive. Maybe they could've warned him, somehow, of what he was about to get into, or blocked his path and tried to dissuade him. They could've tried, but eventually they would've realized it was futile and the boy with the bright green eyes wasn't going to give up. They would've moved out of the way, anyway, because of the strange metal thing that glints in the sunlight oddly. But, there was no one to warn this hard headed boy of the impending doom that lies at the end of road, and no one to watch out for him as he made the venture up there alone. Nothing was stopping him, though.

Harry Potter was going to make this venture alone. He was going to single-handedly bring down the Dark Lo – no, Voldemort – by himself. He was going to avenge Draco and avenge the Knight of Gryffindor.

~*HP*~*DM*~

Oooh, cliffy! Not bad for being gone for a year...and who is this mysterious Knight of Gryffindor? Hm, you're going to have to tune in tomorrow! Please Review! I miss them!


	18. The Fall of Tom Riddle

Heyy! I'm so glad I picked up this story again! I looked on the traffic, and after I posted this story, and people still actually read this! OMG! My humble old story! I woulda had this up earlier, but I had major mouth surgery, got my wisdom teeth (all 4) yanked, and...yea u know how it is...sorta painful...but it also means I have more time to continue this story! I had had the next few chapters written out, like an outline, its just having some troubles flowing when I type it...when I finish this story, I promise any new stories I put up and my PITB story will be thoroughly planned out before hand and not hastily typed before I upload! But thats later, this is now...

Enough of my rambling, now, onto the story!

_Chapter 17: The Fall of Tom Riddle_

Even without the peacocks there to try to steer the stubborn boy stumbling his way up the Malfoy Manor drive, Harry was starting to doubt himself.

_I'm here now...what am I going to do? _He thought, very logically. _Surely I didn't think when I left I was just going to strut in with this sword and take out the darkest Dark Lord, well, ever. _But even as he thought this, Harry knew that was exactly his intention. When he had figured out that Draco was in trouble, broken heart be damned, he was going to save the blonde git from the man who took everything from him. He was the only person Harry can really say he's ever loved, even though it's been only a short time, and he was going to exact his revenge. Harry looked down at his only weapon skeptically. The Sword of the Knight of Gryffindor. The only reason he brought it was because he had heard stories from his father when he was telling him about his lineage before he started going to Gryffindor Private High.

He can vividly remember when he was sitting on his couch, avidly staring as his dad animatedly told him about his heritage.

_Sunday afternoon before his first day of school, Harry James Potter was sitting in front of his father, James, as he was preparing him for his first day of school. "Harry," James said, excitement in his serene brown eyes. "You are about to take a large step into embracing your heritage, son. Your school, Gryffindor Private High, also know as Gryffindor Private High for the Young and the Brave, was named after the Knight of Gryffindor, you know that right?" James smiled when Harry nodded eagerly, anticipating the next turn of events. "Well, The Knight of Gryffindor became a knight after a daring feat he performed when he was around your age. But before that, he was known as Godric Gryffindor. When he was young, a man was coming into power, known for slaughtering full families in one blow with some dark magic. His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. He enlisted all the pureblood families of that time, pureblood in this time meaning wealthy and prominent in society, and made them his followers. Death Eaters, they were called. Well, him and his followers were trying to take over London and the monarchy. But Godric was working as a shoe shiner in Diagon Alley, a well known shopping center of the time. He was also on his way to becoming a well known silversmith. He made all of the armour for the group fighting against Riddle and his followers (by this time Riddle was going around calling himself Voldemort. Just the very name made grown men shudder in their boots). Well, one night, Voldemort had found out Gryffindor's parents, well-known figures in the group fighting against the Death Eaters, called the Order of the Phoenix, were plannning a raid of his headquarters. Riddle went to their house and killed both his parents, but somehow missed Gryfffindor. Turns our, his parents had known for a while this attack was coming and hid him in a broom cupboard. In his hiding spot, he heard his parents as they were being murdered. After they left, that night, Gryfffindor swore to the high heavens he would exact his revenge and take down Riddle, singlehandedly. So he stole off to his work station and created a sword so beautiful and full of all the emotions he was feeling that night, it was said it was made out of pure fire and courage. Needless to say, with that sword, Gryffindor singlehandedly took out all of the Death Eaters and Voldemort when they least expected it. The queen had him knighted, and he is now formerly known as the Knight of Gryffindor. But he is also known as my grandfather, your great-grandfather. The only reason we didn't keep his name is that he only had one daughter, and that was my mother, who married into the Potter family, another wealthy 'pureblood' family.." At this point Harry was shocked out of the stupor his father's voice that had so eloquently spun the tale had put him in with this revelation. James smiled. "Yes Harry. That is why our family is so well known in this society. And guess what?" James turned around and pulled a long package from behind the couch. Harry was stunned. _

"_That isn't..."  
_

"_Oh yes, it is. The Sword of the Knight of Gryffindor. And it is yours..." Harry's eyes lit up and a sneaky smile stole across James' expression. "Once you graduate, of course. Can't give this to a mere child." He said this teasingly, of course._

Ever since then, the sword had been tucked away in James' study, and Harry being too scared to try and look at it, hadn't noticed that James never actually locked the dresser it was stashed in. But in this instance, Harry believed that the sword was necessary, if not crucial, to his rash "plan" to take down Voldemort singlehandedly and save his heart. He was hoping that Voldemort's pride would have him take down the sword, the family that thwarted him the first time, and it would've been a one on one fight.

But honestly, that was his plan. He had no plan. Once he decided to leave, he was just winging it. He made his escape after Ginny had propositioned her friends to help Draco. It might've seemed at that moment he just couldn't handle all the information coming at him all at once, but once Ginny revealed the location of Draco, all his heartbreak went out the window and his mind and heart located Draco at Malfoy Manor. The gears and cogs were already turning in his head, so when he shakily asked to go to the bathroom, by himself, a plan was already forming and he was out the window. Now he found himself at where the large, looming double doors of the Malfoy Manor would usually be, if they hadn't been blown to pieces, thinking, _shit, now what? _

But an answer came to the boy when he heard a booming peal of laughter from deep within the house. So now Harry decided to follow his instincts and snuck his way into the house until he found himself in front of the door that led into where Voldemort was celebrating his victory of having his most lusted-after prize ever. Inside, there was speaking and Harry found himself on his knees in front of the door, listening in.

"It has begun! I finally have the missing piece! And now, the reign of Voldemort can start and it will be like nothing the world has ever seen! This beautiful ring isn't just a nice piece of jewelry, as it has been viewed by the vain Malfoys and Blacks, no..." Harry imagined at this pause Voldemort staring down at the ring in his hand and stroking it like the pervert he is. "It carries old, ancient magic. These humans don't believe in magic, but the ring is the power I need to carry this new world I have in mind on my back. It's powers are similar to the humans' Star Wars in the ways of the force, and that new British book where people have wands, but the energy and power flows through me and out my hands...Petty, petty humans...wouldn't know power that was right under their nose if they got slapped with shackles and were forced to their knees in front of such power, which they will be, to understand who wields this power..."

Another voice spoke out, but respectfully and humbly, as needed when addressing their "Lord". "My merciful Lord...what do you plan to do with your prisoners while you rise to power?" Harry's ears perked up – prisoners, that would be Pansy and Draco...

"Well, Macnamair, my loyal right hand man, the delicate flower...she goes to you when my reign begins. As for the last of the pretty Malfoys...he'll be the crown jewel in my bed, broken and humble before me. What's a better way to come home from a grueling day of making people suffer than to an unmarred beauty such as that, ready to be your canvas to lash out on?" At this point, it sounded like he was smirking in smugness and in joy. Harry had to breathe hard past a red haze coming over his mind and, it seemed anyway, that the Sword was glowing too, Harry couldn't tell. Harry could tell that the sword was vibrating, maybe with the same ancient magic that was around during the time of the Dragon ring. The power that was coursing through him was probably the reason for his rash decision, maybe it was the adrenaline pumping through his body, or maybe it was the lewd mention of his precious Slytherin that had him bursting into the room to defend his honor. Maybe it was all the above. Whatever it was, it made Harry find himself in the same room with Voldemort and his faithful lackies.

Apparently, the snake-like man in front of him was amused at his rash decision. "Ah, young Lord Potter...what do I owe this completely unexpected visit to?" Then, red, slanted eyes zeroed in on the glowing red-hot sword in the death-grip of the boy. "How dare you bring that sword in my presence?" Red eyes flew back up to meet defiant jewel eyes. "Ah yes, you're one of them? One of the Gryffindors...? Here to seek revenge for, what?" A glint popped up in blood-red eyes and a sickening smile twisted thin lips. "Oh, I see. You're here for the girl? She kept saying you'd find her and help her. She seems to be quite smitten with you." Harry inwardly smirked – as long as he thought he was here for Pansy, there was no reason to tell him otherwise. Since Pansy wasn't his prize to himself, Voldie here wouldn't care if Harry tried getting her back. "I don't think Macnamair here would stand for some punk kid trying to take a reward he has so clearly earned! Would you, Macnamair?" The man that was referred to as Macnamair stepped up, presumably to show how much he would mind if someone took his reward away.

Harry raised his sword instinctively, sensing trouble. Voldemort lazily waved his hand at his minions, as sign clearly saying he could go ahead and fight for what's his, if he liked. He didn't care. At the signal, Macnamair charged. Big mistake. The burly man left a big blind spot in his mid section, which Harry took advantage of and used to parry him out of the way. He didn't want to hurt the poor, mislead man, but if he kept attacking him he was going to have to hurt him. The dark-haired man would take down anyone that decided to stand between him and his precious Draco. But it seemed like Macnamair didn't get the memo, as he tried attacking Harry once more. The next time he tried charging, the man put his fat head down to try and get under Harry's sword and ram into his stomach, which Harry blocked easily. This dance went on for several more minutes, Macnamair growing more tired with each charge and Harry more annoyed. After a while, the winded Death Eater had to take a break, and Harry took this chance to bait Voldemort.

"Aye, Voldie! You think these guys are good enough to help you take over the world? Your 'right hand man' can't even take down a high schooler! He's too fat to even get a hit on me! Is this all you got?" Harry smirked as Voldemort's green flesh turned an ugly shade of red in anger. With another wave of his hand, the Death Eaters along his right hand side all charged at Harry, guns blazing and knives gleaming. But Harry wasn't going to back down. With each attempted stab and poorly aimed shot at his exposed body, all Harry needed to keep coming back was to imagine what would happen to poor Draco if he were to give up, or get injured. That gave him the strength to parry each knife and cut through and block each rifle and just badly wound, not maim, any body that got in his way. What the poor boy wasn't expecting was that the more Death Eaters he took down, the more that replaced them. He was starting to feel a tad overwhelmed, and he was guessing Voldemort was sensing that, because the snake-like man was laughing joyously at his perceived victory.

As Harry was becoming more and more overwhelmed, and just about to except his fate, a crash was heard overhead, and glass rained down onto everyone, shocking everyone into stopping. A high,screech was heard as bodies slid down ropes down and landed on the spacious dining table. The faces seemed familiar to Harry, and took a moment to recall where he had seen that band of people before, only after he saw his father at the head of the table, his mother at his right hand side.

_The Order, _Harry thought, recalling the times where he was playing with Ron and Hermione, as Draco stood to the side, nose stuck up to the ceiling. Their parents forced them to play together while they attended 'grown up business'. One day, when it was raining and no one felt up to playing outside, Ron suggested they go down and see what they were doing, ignoring Hermione's nagging that it was snooping and snooping wasn't very nice. They stuck their head around the staircase and caught the tail end of some plan involving the Malfoy's infiltrating the Death Eater's and letting them use their home as a base so they could get information to take down Voldemort. At that point, the kids ran back upstairs before their parents could catch them. Ron and Harry didn't know the story of Voldemort, but the name seemed to shake up Hermione and Draco, who explained (the former a lot less snarkily then the latter, who thought the pair were obviously stupid if they hadn't heard the story beforehand). And over time, they learned their parents made of some kind of extreme neighborhood watch called the Order of the Phoenix, created to stop uprisings like Voldemort's first reign. They had heard rumors of Him attempting to come back into power, and needed to do something about it.

Now, he saw his parents for what they were, what they always were, as they proceeded to take down the rest of the Death Eaters surrounding Harry. Heroes. He didn't have time to bask in the power they all seemed to radiate as Jame's voice, a warning, broke him out of he reverie.

"Harry! Watch out, son!" That caused Harry' eyes to snap up to wear Voldemort jumped down from his perch to land right in front of Harry, seeming to feel as if he needed to take down these intruders on his own.

"The Order! Haven't you learned with the death of your precious, traitorous Malfoy's that you can't fool me! You can't take me down! Not even with the Sword of Gryffindor, not this time!" With that, his eyes returned to the still-glowing sword in Harry's hand. Without taking his eyes off of it, Voldemort addressed the wide-eyed boy in front of him. "Get up, get up! You think you're all mighty because you stumbled upon the sword that so luckily took me down the first time? What makes you think you can wield it like its original owner? Or did you think because you came here for revenge, you would get lucky, boy? Well, let's test how far luck will get you now!" With that, he yanked Harry up by the front of his shirt. He motioned for all his minions to get out of the way – this boy was his. He needed to end the reign of the Gryffindors in order to start his tight reign on the world.

James stood still, his mind running with ways to help his son, but he sensed that, using the ring, Voldemort put up a barrier between them so no one could interfere. All he could do was trust his son and that his ancestors would watch over him and guide his sword. He felt his arms closing instinctively around his wife, who found him during the hiatus of the fighting to console him, so they could console each other.

Meanwhile, in the dungeons during the confusion, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron snuck their way down to free Draco and Pansy. They easily took down the few guards left down there as they were overpowered, and their main firepower was where it was needed upstairs. As the door slid open, Draco instinctively wrapped his arms tighter around still-unconscious girl in his lap. When he saw his new-found friends on the other side of the door, Draco sighed a breath of relief before offering Pansy up first to be saved. She was in more danger then he. Ron picked her up, gently, into bridal style while Ginny and Hermione helped a sore Draco up. They made sure everyone was okay for the time being before they stole away back upstairs. The scene they stumbled upon was of the show down between Harry and Voldemort. Draco almost lost his balance and his heart ached for the boy behind the barrier, and felt so helpless. He was thankful for the supporting arms of his friends on each side of him that wouldn't let him fall like that.

Harry didn't seem to see them though, as he was much busier in his predicament. The lean boy assumed a fighting stance that seemed to feel so natural to slip into as Voldemort mirrored him, hands up.

"We will finish this once and for all, Gryffindor," The sneaky man seemed to be talking to Harry, but was addressing the long since dead Godric Gryffindor. Harry disappeared from his sight, and instead was replaced by the image of Gryffindor in the same stance, the same defiance in his eyes, just daring Voldemort to make the first move. The image caused him to do just that and instead of blindly lunging at the boy like stupid Macnamair did, a bolt of lightning lashed out of his finger tips. A shouted 'No!' by both James and Draco from opposite sides of the room was drowned out by the sound of electricity meeting metal. Harry began to shrink from the power forced at him before something beyond his control told him to push it back at his attacker. The counter was barely dodged by his opponent, which seemed to shock him. Big mistake. Harry took that moment to come at Voldemort, under cutting at his legs. The attack was too fast for Voldemort, but as he was going down, he shot a blast of energy that forced Harry back until he slammed against the barrier. Voldemort took that time to get back up on his feet, just before he was knocked back down onto his back, an unwelcome weight forcing his mid section and legs down and a gleaming red sword blade at his neck. Time seemed to stop for the pair inside the bubble, and everyone on the outside was on the metaphorical edge of their seats.

_Finish him, son finish him! _James scream-though towards his son. Draco's thoughts seemed to mirror his, as he looked on, helpless.

_Just finish him, Harry! _

Somehow, the thoughts seemed to reach him on an emotional level, as if the barrier of minds and the force field weren't there. "It's over, Riddle. Call off your lackies and be done." Voldemort used his hesitation to try and persuade the boy to call the fight off.

"Harry, my boy...you have such...power...emanating off of you..." Riddle gushed. "I could find use of someone with your strenghth on my side. It seems I miss-read you, you weren't here to save the girl, no?" Red eyes glanced at a stunned Draco, then back to a stuck Harry. "You were here for Malfoy...if you leave me be now, and join me, I will reward you with the prize of your dear friend. He can be yours, and so much more can be yours if you just let me go." The mention of Draco seemed to still Harry once more. He almost sat back on his heels to consider giving in to make sure at least Draco would be safe with him once more. But he could almost here Draco sneering in his head – _What are you doing, Potter? Are you seriously considering this? FINISH HIM!_ This voice broke him out of his dangerous thoughts, just as Voldemort was trying to flip them over. The blade returned to Riddle's throat.

"Nice try, Riddle. Once I'm done with you, Draco will be back with me, with no threat of you hanging over our heads. Finishing you off will let many families sleep easier. You can't fool me. Enjoy trying to come back a third time!" With that, Harry slashed at his neck. No one was expecting what came next.

No blood came out of the wound, but black light poured out, and, like acid, stripped away the barrier around them. The light seemed to shoot out through the whole in the ceiling and dissemble the dark, looking clouds above. Next, as the light touched each Death Eater, their masks slipped away and hoods fell back as each minion of the late Dark Lord seemed to melt into pools of shadow and vanish. Once all the remaining people, members of the Order, where sure the force field was gone, they ambushed a stunned Harry. James and Lily took him into their arms and stroked his hair soothingly. They were hoping what happened wouldn't scar their baby. The Weasley's took care of Voldemort's body and cut it brutally into pieces before deeming him good and dead. After their task was done, they rushed their children and Hermione and Draco and hugged them tight. Someone came and swooped up Pansy's broken body from Ron and went to make sure she was alright. Draco stumbled over to Harry and they embraced as if never intending to let the other go.

"It's all right, Dray...he's gone now. You're parents can rest in piece." Harry whispered in his ears as the blonde boy broke down and started sobbing, his hands roaming Harry's body for injuries. Harry smiled fondly at him. "I'm fine! Let's go home now." Draco silently nodded and took Harry and Lily's hand as James gathered up the Order for a brief meeting at his house. They all walked away from Malfoy Manor, this time, neither Draco nor Lily mourning for the death of wonderful parents and friends, but celebrating that they didn't die in vain.

It was going to be all right.

~*HP*~*DM*~

Wooh! That was a doozy! It's not over yet! A quick meeting back at The potter's and we still have the funeral, prom and graduation before these boys are done! But consider the angst over! (If you can consider this hastily written chapter as angsty!) Thanks all! Don't be afraid to let me hear if u liked how Voldie was taken down, (I particularly thought it could be more detailed, but I was so ready to kill him, I didnt really care) But anyway, would love to hear from you, I still wanna know if people are responding to this fic anymore!


End file.
